Vampire's Eternal Love
by sais sera
Summary: A former blood slave to another,Inuyasha is The Monster among his kind. His rage knows no mercy, he hates everything. Considering his dark being, Kagome doesn't fear him, instead she wants to get close to him... if she can survive the encounter, that is
1. Chance Encounterings

_**Summary:**_

_**A former blood slave to a higher up, Inuyasha is feared among his kind. His anger is without mercy, and he hates everything. Kagome is from a family of the higher ups. Her twin sister was the one who owned Inuyasha, what will happen when he finds out about Kagome's true family? Will he accept her, or kill her for what her sister cause him to suffer? Warning: Not for children nor immature people. Will have SC, L(a LOT if language), V, and gore/blood. Not for the weak hearted.**_

_**Vampire's Eternal Love**_

_**Chaper One**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**A few vocabs to help you from becoming confused in my story, **_

**_Higher ups: _**Vampires who are basicly nobles in the human world.

**_Lesser: _**Vampires who are among the bottom of the vampire world.

**_Blood slave: _**The lowest of the low, are only kept alive to fed another vampire. There are male and female blood slaves, but blood slaves have been ban but higher ups still keep them.

**_Rouge: _**Vampires who have lost their pride of the species and threaten their own kind and human kind. If not delt with, they could destroy all humans and vampires alike.

_**XxXxX**_

"Shit!" Miroku yelled and stared at Inuyasha behind the wheel. "Goddamit, don't jump--" Too late, they soared over the bridge and headed towards the ground below. Landing on it's side, the car flipped over and Inuyasha jumped clean of the car out the open window and Miroku was left behind as it tummbled and turned, chaseing after a rounge's car that also flipped and it was now wearing a pine tree as a hood ordament. Inuyasha landed on the balls of his feet and charged towards the rounge's car.

Five rouge vampires got out and only the driver was fazed. Inuyasha put away his gun and pulled out his long combat knife and ran towards the group. He liked getting close and personal when it came to battles. He didn't like to use his gun, but he did sometimes. Meeting them head on, he slashed the tendions on the back of their knees so they couldn't run.

Broke their arms so they can't fight back and he dragged them over next to their car and threw them into a pile. It was about four minutes tops and Miroku came jogging up and leaned against a tree. He was still nurseing a hangover from last night and now these little bastards came up. And it didn't help at all that Inuyasha just freaking flipped the car two or three times and set it down around a fifty foot drop steep part of the side of the bridge.

The five rouges hissed at Inuyasha as he set them ablaze. They yowled in anger and were soon gonna be meeting their makers. Stompping out the rest of the fire after a few minutes of the rouges burning ashes vanished into the winds, Inuyasha looked up at Miroku.

"Hey, how's the car?" He said. Miroku waved his hand and said with sarcam

"Oh it's good as new. Why, you only need to do to make it new is hit a few dents out and a few _trees! _You could have fucking killed me!" Miroku cursed and hit the snow with his boat. "Note to self, never get in the same car as you are in. Sheez, you blood thristy idiot!" Inuyasha bared his fangs at the human and Miroku jumped.

"Just 'cause I'm human doesn't mean you can growl at me like that! Hey, I'm only human, I'm not a vampire. Yet anyways." Miroku shuddered as Inuyasha black eyes glared at him. Miroku glared back and stopped his foot.

"Damnit! Now how are we gonna get back to the others? I swear, everytime you see a rouge or a higher up you go crazy and try to kill them!" Inuyasha leaped up and towards Miroku and grabbed his throat.

"Shut up human, 'fore I rip out your tongue." Miroku hit Inuyasha. "Shouldn't have done that." Inuyasha threw Miroku a few feet to the side and he growled and lunged at Miroku. A surge of power pushed Inuyasha backwards into the ground as his older brother Sesshomaru walked up.

"I thought you made a promise to keep the human safe, not kill him." He said coldly. His golden eyes stareing coldly into his brothers black ones'. Inuyasha cursed again and hit a tree trunk with his fist and it shattered the trunk.

"You best be lucky the sissy man showed up human, other wise, you'd be six feet under right now." Inuyasha growled and glared at Miroku and disappeared into the night. Miroku shook his head and sighed.

"He'll never learn." Miroku said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yeah, I think you're right. He's as stubborn as a mule and thick headed to boot." Miroku laughed and followed Sesshomaru back to his Escalade. Getting into the back seat, Miroku leaned against the seat and closed his eyes and started to nurse his hangover again.

"Best lay off the booze if you're gonna be like this everytime you drink, cop." Sesshomaru commented. Miroku laughed coldly. Miroku was a human cop that could go out into the day time when the others where out of comission.

"Yeah, but it's still tempting." Sesshomaru shook his head and pulled out of the area and headed back towards the road by a small trail and headed back towards the mansion. Inuyasha watched them go and turned his back on them and looked over his own car. Checking out the damanges, it wasn't gonna be easy getting it out of this place he thought as he looked up at the high hill.

_**XxXxX**_

"Mother, what are you doing?" Kagome asked her mom as she dabbed at her eyes. "Sister is dead, and she's been dead for many years. Even I've gotten over it the first year."

"I know Kagome. But, I still can't believe that she would disgrace us by keeping a blood slave."

"You had one as well mother." Kagome sighed and walked away from her mother who was mourning again in her sister's room. Kikyo was killed about ten years ago when her blood slave escaped and took her life. She was an idiot for takeing one in as well. That's where her husband came in.

Kagome walked outside and headed towards the forest. She sighed and touched a tree trunk and leaned against it. Mother only cared about what others think about her. Same as brother, and sister. But sister was dead, and Kagome always hated her too. Walking along a trail that was almost naked to a mortal's eye she spotted tire tracks in the snow.

"Odd..." She muttered to herself and followed them. They shot out from the bridge and looked like it rolled mutilple times and came to a halt down in the bottom. It was about a fifty foot drop to the bottom and it was steep. She walked over to it and spotted a car at the bottom.

Skidding down to the bottom she aimmed towards the trees dotting here and there at the bottom, she hid behind the trees and spotted a man it looked like trying to beat out a few dents in the side. But he wasn't have much luck in it.

He shot up and stared directly at Kagome and she ducked behind the tree. She was too slow. Quick as a dart, Inuyasha leaped up and darted around the tree and tackled Kagome from behind. Pinning her face down into the snow, he grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back and used his weight to keep her from moving.

She cried out and struggled against him but to no avail.

"What are you doing spying on me?" He snarled.

"You're hurting me damnit! This is my land, I was just seeing if the person who crashed was okay." Inuyasha thought about that for a minute and Kagome struggled against him again. Blinking, he jumped up and didn't bother to help her up. Dusting herself off, she glared at him.

"Well, that was a friendly greeting, was it?" Inuyasha snorted in disgust. "Then I'd hate to see what you do to your enemys." She murmured to herself.

"Go back home before you get hurt." He growled at her. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"How dare you order me around you _lesser_ vampire!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha snarled and lunged at Kagome. Kagome dissolved into mist and streaked across the sky. Inuyasha cursed and kicked the shit out of his car that left a hole in the side. He cursed again and kicked another tree and left the car. He'll get it tomorrow night and the sun was gonna be rising in about a hours time.

He hated higher ups and he just let a female escape with nothing more then a curse and an empty threat. And she also smelled like his-- He shook his head, no he escaped out of that hell alive and he wasn't gonna let what happened to him about ten or twenty years before ruin the rest of his pathetic life. She also looked like her as well, but hell. He didn't give a shit, the next time he saw her, he wasn't gonna let her escape as easily as she did tonight.

He dissolved into mist as well and traveled towards the mansion. Landing in front of it, he stalked over to the front doors and pushed them open and looked around the place. All the windows where boarded up so none of the sun light could get in.

It was also a bit on the dark side and he jogged up the stairs and headed towards his room. Opening the door, a blast of cold air met him as he walked in. Discarding all his weapons carefully in the spots where they belonged, he stripped down and walked into the walk in closet.

He looked at the skull in the corner, and kicked it. Getting dressed again in a more comfortable clothing, he left his room and headed towards the main hall. Walking into the room, he spotted the others. Sesshomaru was talking to the human and the human was still nurseing that damn hangover.

His brother's mate, Rin came walking out of the back door with Sango at her heels and they walked over to the two and talked a little. Inuyasha went to the back room and opened the fridge and grabbed one of them bags full of blood. Ripping the corner off, he drained it empty and got another one. Miroku had a nice looking bruise forming on his throat, courtesy of Inuyasha.

Throwing them away, his mind kept on returning to the female that he confronted in the forest. Now that he thought about it, she might have been of some use. She said that she owned that area, who knows. Maybe she might have known a few of the rouge vampires. He nodded to his brothers, and walked back towards his room.

He almost ran into Naraku and growled at him. Naraku just stared at him coldly and walked into the room that Inuyasha just left. He looked at the clock and the sun should be rising in a few minutes. Walking up to his room, he looked over at his bed. He never used it and he only slept in the corner with a few thin sheets. Ripping the sheets up off the bed, he felt the 'hangover' feeling that came all the time whenever the sun was close to rising or setting. Snuggleing in the corner, he wrapped himself up and closed his eyes and waited for either sleep to clam him, or the night clam the day outside. Which ever one happened first, he didn't give a flying rat's ass.

_**XxXxX**_

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading my story. I just wanted to see if my idea would work out good and if I get a few reveiws I just might update it. Anyways, I hoped you liked it, I enjoyed typeing it though, and to let you know, it might take me between a week or two or maybe even three to update it. Well, I'll stop talking now, and don't forget, reveiw! Also, they may not be as long as the first chapter, I thought about making the part with Kagome chapter two, but then chapter one would be too short for my tastes. Ta ta for now.**_


	2. Daily Routines

_**Vampire's Eternal Love**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**The main characters may be Inuyasha and Kagome, but there will be a few chapters where it doesn't concern them. They will be in it, but it's only for a breif moment. Hey, everyone has to have their own spot light, don't they? (SC and L in this chapter)**_

"Why do you even put up with him?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru as he followed him to his room. Sesshomaru stopped in front of his door and Miroku leaned against the wall.

"We are siblings, and I will stand by his side. But, I will not deal with his temper. I'm tired of his damn temper and he needs to keep it in check, other wise he might become a rouge himself if he's not careful." Sesshomaru answered. He opened the door and Miroku waved and walked away. Jogging down the hallway, he went to the front door and looked behind him to make sure no body was standing in the room, he didn't want to be the fault of a crispy citter in the house, then everyone would kick him out most likely.

Satisfied that no one was behind him, he put in the code that would unlock the door so he could get out. It was only active in the day time so that nobody could came in during the day. And only he knew the code, considering he was the only human allowed in this place at all... Well, Sango was human... sorta. Her mom was human and her father was a vampire, so yeah.

And man, was that girl something! She has the looks that all vampire female's have, and then some. Her hair is the color of a raven's wing and she had small hints of natural red highlights in her hair as well. Man, what he wouldn't do to get to fell her ass. He's tried it before, but to no avail, she's one tough cookie. He went all googley eyed thinking about her. Man, if it was the last thing he did, he was gonna get a kiss from her.

He pushed open the door and walked outside into the sunlight and headed towards his car so he could get to the station on time. His boss was already sore enough at him as it was, and that damn Inuyasha! Now he's gonna need to borrow his mother's makeup to hid that damn bruise! So the others at the police station won't be trying to get info out of him on who did it.

He got into his car and headed home, so he could get his police car and have mom put some of her make up on his throat, he didn't know the difference in the bottles and globs of goo that women put on their faces.

Truth be told, he wasn't intersested in the women who put it on in thick layers. Girls like that, remind him of hookers for some odd reason. And that cursed hangover! "That's it... No more drinking when I'm on duty the next morning." He grumbled annoyed, it was still killing him and he felt like he was about to pass out cause he was so damn tried.

_**XxXxX**_

Sango watched him go though her window, she could stand small amounts of sunlight, but not much. Her window wasn't boarded up like the others and she had a thick, heavy, black curtain on her window. She was also the gaurdain of the others while they slept, in truth, she didn't really need sleep. But she sleep half of everynight anyways to keep her wits about her.

She walked over to her bed and sat down on it and brushed out her long hair. Setting the brush back down, she stood up and headed towards Rin's room. She always checked on Rin's room first then went on to the others. She always hated going anywhere near Naraku's room. Even though he was the master of this place, he still scared her.

Everytime she walked by, he would always stare at her with lust in his eyes and a smirk on his face. He... well, he just plan scares her, and the others disliked him as well. They also don't like Kagura, nor they're kid, Konna. But little Konna was sweet, and if only her mother didn't act like she did then she might be liked around here.

Sango looked around the hallway and made sure that no light was coming in and walked into Rin's room. She looked around the room slowly, makeing sure that there wasn't any sunlight getting though the room. She stopped and looked at the infant laying sound asleep in his crib. He was only about a month old and he was already showing signs of his father.

Sango covered the baby and kissed him on the cheek. Checking around the windows, she nodded and covered them with the curtains. These curtains where so thick, even if there was a hole in the wood/steel covering the windows, no sunlight could get though. She tucked Rin in and kissed her cheek as well and left the room and headed towards Sesshomaru's room. Which was right beside Rin's.

She looked around the hall again and opened the door and thoughly checked his room as well. He slept so funny sometimes, one arm threw over his face, the other on the pillow and it was just so funny to look. He also talked in his sleep sometimes, as did Sango. But Sango didn't talk often, but Sesshomaru, he mubbles all the time.

Once Sango heard him say "...human pizza..." then he yawned and rolled over. Sango had to stuff her hand in her mouth to keep from laughing her ass off. Which worked most of the time, but sometimes it didn't and she woke him up with all of her laughing and he would just glare at her and roll over and stuff the pillow over his ears to kill out the sound of Sango's laughs.

But today, he mubbled quietly and Sango finished looking over his room and headed towards Inuyasha's room. She also hated going in his room and getting slapped in the face with that cold air. And then she had to force her eyes from looking at the vampire female's skull in the corner of the room, sitting in his walk in closet.

She sighed and opened the door and yet again, got slapped in the face with the cold air. She could see her breath coming out in a puff of mist and checked the room thoughly. She didn't know why Inuyasha was so hateful, yet in sleep he was so hansome. But, ho ho ho, no way she was gonna go down that road. She also had no clue why he slept in the corner and not in his bed. Shrugging and rolling her eyes she finished looking around and left the room. To be, yet again slapped in the face with hot air instead of cold.

Sliently curseing to herself, she headed over to the last room. The room she hated the most and hated going in, Naraku's room. He's gonna end up trying something one of these days and she didn't want to be near him when he came up with the plan. He tried something once before, but Sango escaped before the drugs kicked in and made her pass out. Then the others found her, laying face first in the hall way, and they took her to her room and Sango never told them what happened. The main thing she hated about his room and the hall way to get there, was that it was far away from the others, and she doughted a scream would even reach anyone's ears.

She stared at the large door and gulped and looked around behind her. "Why do I have to check his room anyways? He doesn't have any windows to began with." Sango grumbled to herself and opened the door. She looked over at the bed where Kagura and her toddle Konna lay sleeping together. Those two where lazy, mainly Kagura.

She walked over to the back room where Naraku's room was and opened the door. His bed was covered with thick black curtains so she didn't know if he was in there or not. She walked towards the far wall and looked around the wall and jumped when the door slammed shut behind her. She turned and stared at Naraku, a smirk on his face and chains in his hand. Sango opened her mouth to scream for help but her scream was cut off even before she could get a breath when Naraku lunged at her and threw her against the wall. Getting the wind knocked out of her, she gasped for breath and struggled against him. Her heart was pounding wildly and Sango thought it was gonna go boom in her chest. Naraku smirked and drew his face near hers, she felt his breath on her face.

"Well Sango, my dear. Looks like you won't escape from me tonight like you did last time." He sneered and crushed his mouth against hers hard enough to split her lip. Sango tried to screamed, but she couldn't get a breath into her lungs and they where burning for air. She struggled against him, but he kept his mouth crushed on hers to keep from any air getting into her fuzzy brain, and he was far stronger then she.

Her eyes started to close but she jerked them open and her struggled seased when she went limp into his arms. Naraku moved his mouth from hers and let Sango breath again. Her face started to turn that rosy pink color he loved again and the little amounts of blue in her lips vanished. Lifting her up into his arms, he headed towards his bed and layed her down gently and walked over to his doors and locked them shut.

Her hair fanned out around her face and fell softly onto the pillow and he took the chains he had and took one of them and tied her wrist together and tied the other to the thick dark maple bed post. She wasn't going no where this time, and as long as he had a large amount of blood in his gut, that 'hangover' wasn't gonna come over him, and he had plenty of time to play with his new toy. Naraku reached up and gently unbottoned the little buttons on her black leather jacket. Pulling it off of her, he found the tiny zipper that kept her top leather shirt on. Pulling the zipper down, he pulled it off her shoulders and tied the chains bonding her wrists to the one on the post. Now, there was no way she could escape and he wanted her to be awake for this. He finished stripping off all her cloths except her under garments and sat down to wait for her to come around.

_**Hello again, thanks for the reveiw(s) I've gotten. I figured that if I had more then one chapter up, more people might want to read it. I'm like those who want to read something that has more then one chapter up. And remeber, please reveiw and please no flames. And yes, in future chapters, there will be lemons. Tata for now.**_


	3. Right Between The Eyes

_**Vampire's Eternal Love**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**(SC, L, and V in this chapter)**_

Crying in her pillow, Kagura held her child close and tried not to listen to what her mate was doing. He was always never loyal to her. And when ever she flirted with someone else, he would either kill or hurt them so bad that they would never want to see her again.

Konna lay sleeping in her mother's arms. She was so pure and young, Kagura wanted to protect her from anything her father might do to them if they fled from this home and hell. The others where kind to her and her child, they cuddled and played with Konna, talked and where nice to Kagura, but that wasn't enough to ake her want to stay here.

Naraku was pure evil, he was gonna become a rouge himself sometime soon, and then he would want her to join him or die where she stood or sat which ever one she was doing. Kagura dried her tears and she would tell the others what Naraku has done to the little half-breed Sango. She closed her eyes and let sleep clam her and slowed her hearts beatings so she could go to sleep faster.

_**XxXxX**_

Moaning, it felt as though someone was turning the air on makeing it colder and colder. Her arms and chest where freeze, mainly her wrists. She tried to move them and found that she couldn't move them. Her eyes flew open and stared at her arms and saw that they where chained to Naraku's bed. Pulling at the chains, in a useless atempt to escape what was gonna happen, she realized with a start that all her clothing was gone.

Stareing down at her body, she could see where the monster of a man stripped her cloths and left only her underwear and bra on. Looking around the room, she struggled against the bed post again and the chains didn't even rattle.

"I see you've woken up." She froze and stared over at where Naraku was sitting, a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes. He set down the glass of blood he was sipping on and crawled onto the bed. His hands brushed her legs and her thighs as he moved up towards her face. She tried to kick, but realized that her legs where tied down as well.

"See, I knew you was gonna try to kick me. I was smart to tie down your feet." Naraku said as he stood on all fours and he lowered his face close to Sango's. She turned her face and kept her eyes shut tight as he breathed along her throat and neck.

"Don't do this!" Sango said, struggleing against the binds but she knew that there was no way to escape this time. He had her tied down and locked away from the others. Naraku smiled and got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I'll be back for you shortly." He said picking up his empty glass. He opened the door and headed out of the hall way. Kagura opened one of her eyes and spotted him leave the room. Waiting for a few moments, she jumped up and ran into the room and spotted Sango, laying on her back in his bed.

"Kag--" Kagura held her finger to Sango's lips and told her to be quiet. She ripped the chains in two, and made it look like Sango did it. Ripping the ones off her feet, she threw the blanket over Sango's small frame and pushed her towards the door. She pushed open the door and Kagura almost died of a heart attack when she saw Naraku standing in their way. He raised his eyes and they fell on Kagura's then on Sango's.

_**XxXxX**_

Miroku pulled back into the driveway and started to cuse to himself. He freaking forgot his wallet and his gun here and now he needed to come back and go though the creepy ass place and find them where ever he put them.

Getting out of his car, he jogged over to the doors and put in the code and opened the door. Walking over to the main living room, he found his wallet and his gun sitting on a table where he put them before he followed Sesshomaru a little while ago.

A faint scream met his ears and he jumped and lunged for his gun and duck behind the couch. He peeped over the top and heard another scream, higher then the first. Gun in hands, he ran towards the place where he thought he heard the scream.

_**XxXxX**_

Landing on her knees, she started to cough up some blood and looked up and saw Naraku holding Kagura up by her throat off the ground. His face was full of rage and hatred. He threw Kagura into the wall and leaped at her as she cried out and hit the wall.

Sango screamed as loud as she could and another blast of energy hit her and threw her to the side like a rag doll. Getting on her hands and knees, she coughed up some more blood and her eyes started to water.

Getting to her knees, she lunged at Naraku and hit him in the side. He lost his grip on Kagura and she crumpled to the ground and gasped for air. His hand came around and hit Sango as hard as he could on the back of her neck and she fell to the ground. The door behind him was thrust open but he didn't pay any mind to it.

He stalked towards Kagura, and a gun shot sounded and it echoed around the room. The bullet hit him in the back and sent him spraweling. Miroku stood in the door way, the muzzle pointing at Naraku. Kagura got to her feet and limped over to Miroku. He let her walk by and spotted Sango laying face first, almost completely naked in a small pool of blood. He spotted a large glass filled with blood it looked like, dumped over next to Sango and the blood was pooling around her face.

Naraku stood up and bared his fangs and roared with rage. Miroku shot him again, this time in the head between the eyes. Naraku fell backwards, stunned. It won't kill him, but it'll knock him out long enough to get Sango out of there. He put the gun in its holster and ran over to Sango.

Grabbing a blanket, he wrapped it around her and lifted her into his arms and headed out of the room. Her face was covered in blood. Hers or the blood in the glass, he wasn't sure. Kagura had little Konna and was waiting for them. Miroku locked the doors shut and led the others out of Naraku's part of the building and headed towards his own room.

He opened the door and Kagura limped though the door and layed Konna onto the large bed. Miroku layed Sango onto the bed next to Konna and looked at Kagura.

"What happened down there?" he asked, completely confused.

"Naraku, he was gonna have his way with the half-breed and I tried to help her escape but he found us and that's when you showed up." She drew a shakey breath "I've never seen him that mad, and he was going to kill me for disobaying him." Her eyes filled with tears. "But, he is... or was, for he is no longer my mate... but I still love him."

Miroku hugged her and patted her back while Kagura cried. Her short hair tickled his arms and it felt funny. After a few minutes Kagura rose and walked over to the other side of Konna and layed down and went to sleep.

Miroku sighed and called his boss. He flipped the phone off, and his ears still buzzed from his boss yelling at him. "Sheez... what a pain in the ass..." Miroku shook his head and put the phone away and left his room. Even though he was human, the windows in his room where boarded up and covered with curtains. He sat down in a chair, facing the hallway where it was the only way to get to his room. His gun in his hand, he was ready for Naraku when he came back to get even with him.

_**Hello! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was sorta family friendly. Like I've said before, this story is not for kids or children. Even though I do have a few chapters already typed up and waiting, I will wait about a weeks time before I do update it. Maybe even longer, depending on my mood. Lol, anyways, please reveiw!**_


	4. A Hunting We Will Go

_**Vampire's Eternal Love**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**(L and V in this chapter)**_

Standing up, he dropped the sheet and headed over to his walk in closet. Getting dressed, he grabbed the holsters and strapped them on and put the guns in place along with the daggers and combat knifes. He glared at the skull in the corner and left the room. He looked down the end of the hall and spotted the human sitting in a chair, a gun in his hand.

His head was rolled onto his shoulder and he was sound asleep. Some guard he was, sleeping on the job. He left the hall and walked down the stairs and went into the back room. The sun was still up but it sould be going down in a few minutes. Opening the fridge, he grabbed another bag of blood and bit the corner off and drained it dry.

Tossing it in the trash, he walked back up stairs and walked towards the human. Miroku jumped and aimmed the gun without meaning to at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha jerked it away from his fingers and put it into his own pocket.

"What was that about?" He growled. His eyes a solid coal black. Miroku looked around and yawned. Stretching, he stopped in mid-yawn and jumped up. Throwing open his door, he rushed into the room and Inuyasha furrowed his brow in confusion. He looked into the human's room and spotted Sango sitting in a chair, faceing the wall with a blacket covering her body. Kagura was sitting up on the bed with Konna who was playing in her lap.

"What happened here?" Inuyasha asked confused. Sango looked over at Inuyasha and sighed.

"Naraku... That's what happened." Inuyasha nodded, and left. So, he tried to get the mix breed in bed again did he? Damn, he's almost as bad as the human getting a lady in his bed. Not that he knew of honestly and he didn't want to know.

Inuyasha headed towards Naraku's room and pushed open the door. A sicking smell hit his nose and he knew what it ment. Inuyasha turned and rushed towards his brother's room. Bargeing into the room, Sesshomaru was getting ready himself.

"Get your things together brother. We're going Naraku hunting." Sesshomaru furrowed his eye brows. "Or should I say, rouge hunting." Sesshomaru sighed and groaned.

"I knew he was gonna change sooner or later. I wish that we killed him before he changed." Inuyasha nodded and left the room in order to tell the others that Naraku was no longer among their prideful race. Now, they had to kill him before he endangered anyone else.

_**XxXxX**_

Kagome yawned and stood up and walked over to the door. Opening the door, she could tell that mother has already left to go back home. Her sister use to live here, but no longer. Once she got a blood slave, she left here and went somewhere new. Kagome freed her very first one, and let him escape.

The one who took her life was the second blood slave she owned. That's what she gets for taking another one when she was married to a higher up. Kagome walked over to her fish tank and looked at the little fish inside. Picking up the food, she dropped a few pinces of it into the tank. The little guys started to peck at it.

She stood up straight and headed outside and yawned. It was gonna be another clear night, the sun was down and only a few small rays touched the earth. It felt like she was getting a tan but nothing else. The cold air helped clear her senses. Looking around, she walked over to the edge of the forest. Walking into it, she dematerialized and streaked across the sky. Time to go hunting.

Landing in front of a popular bar, it wouldn't be very hard to lure a guy out and get a little something to drink. She walked into it and looked around. Her looks should get a few takers, more then a few it looks like this time.

About a dozen guys looked her way and just stared. She looked each one over and choose one. She walked over to him and nodded at him. He smiled at her.

"Can I offer you a drink?" He asked. Kagome nodded and sat down next to him.

"Sure, I'd love one." He nodded and ordered another drink and it came around and Kagome took it and took a sip. She smiled at him and leaned over close. Her breasts touched his bare forearm and he shivered and looked at her.

"Say, you wanna go somewhere more... private?" She asked giving him a suductive smile. He smiled back and shook his head.

"Sure thing little lady." He stood up and put the money on the table and walked out with Kagome holding his arm. This human was a lot easier to get out then most of them. Must be 'cause he's drunk. She pulled him towards an allyway.

"This is an odd place. Are you sure this is where you wanna go?" Kagome nodded sweetly and stepped closer to him. She could fell his heart beat and grew hungry with the thrist.

He leaned down and bared his throat without realizeing it and Kagome stood up on her tie toes and rested her head on his shoulder. Her fangs grew and she lifted her mouth, ready to bite down and take a few gulps and disappear without him realizing what just happened.

She only took enough to dim her thrist and drank from a couple of men each night. And she never took enough to damage thier health. Getting ready to bite down, she blinked and pulled away, realizeing that she just made a horrible mistake.

"W-what are you?" She said trying to step back but he didn't let her go.

"Your worst nightmare." He murmured and bit into her neck instead of her biting into his. Crying out, she struggled against him but to no avail. Something shot out and struck the man in the back. He ripped his fangs out of her throat, none to gentle. Kagome fell down and held the wound shut.

Stareing out into the darkness, she could faintly make out two bodys. There might be more but she couldn't tell. One of them pulled out a gun and fired at the man. He jumped out of the way and vanished into the darkness.

"Brother, help the female!" The one with the gun ordered and he disappeared chaseing after the man. The other one walked up and Kagome realized with a start that it was the same male who tackled her yesterday. He didn't notice who she was and bent down and picked her up with ease. Fighting back her fear,

"W-What was that thing?"

"A rouge. Damn, is he now out to get other females? Damn that Naraku!" Inuyasha cursed and walked back towards the car. He opened the front passanger set and set her down in it. Slamming the door shut, he walked over to the drivers seat and jumped in and roared the car to life and spun out of the area and drove back towards the mansion.

He'll let Rin and the others take care of the female. Good thing they found them in time, other wise, if Naraku would have drained her completely and fed her with his own blood, then she would have became a rouge as well.

She was stareing at him and it was starting to piss him off. "What the fuck are you stareing at, damnit?" She furrowed her brows and he looked at her. Where have he seen her before...? Then it slapped him in the face. "You!" He roared and slammed on the brakes. If it wasn't for the seat belt, she would have went though the windshield.

"Your the one who I saw out in the wood?" He growled. Kagome nodded and was glareing at him with her fangs bared.

"Stop shouting at me damnit! I didn't ask for your god damn help!" She shouted back. He snorted and his eyes flashed red then they went back to black.

"Tough, you've been bitten and you need to be healed, otherwise, if the rouge isn't killed, then he'll hunt you down till your either dead or another rouge."

Kagome sheathed her fangs and looked at him. "What is a rouge?"

"Something you don't need to meet, nor become one of." he growled and slammed back on the gas and the car spun out, throwing up gravel and dust as it jumped to 70 miles in a matter of seconds. Soon they where out of the city and where speeding towards the forest close to where she lived. The trees darted past them and Kagome thought about dematerializeing and go back home and treat the wound herself.

"Don't even think about it!" He roared and glared at her. Kagome growled and looked back out the window and watched as the trees became much thicker. About ten minutes, he slowed down and headed towards a trail that if you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't even see it until you where ontop of it. Large hedges and shrubs grew about it along with trees that made it look like part of the forest.

"Breath one word of this road and I'll send you to meet your maker and who the fuck ever you told." He threatened, he wanted so bad was to stop, throw her out and make her bit the curb and shoot her fucking ass. She smelt just like that fucking bitch, it was driving him crazy. And she looked just like her too, almost as though they where sisters.

She glared at him and slapped him also and growled. "How _dare _you threaten me like that!" That made him mad, he slammed on the brakes and threw open the door. Stalking over to her door, he ripped the door off the car and threw it into the bushes. Kagome was rubbing her head where she hit the windshield, even with the seat belt.

Inuyasha reached in and ripped the seat belt off her and pulled her out by the collar and held her up in the air. She gasped and gripped his hands, trying to pry them off of her shirt. After a few moments, he seemed to come to his senses and dropped her. She landed on her ass and cried out.

"Get in." He growled, he was struggleing not to pull out something, anything and stab her fucking ass. He stalked over to the bushes and picked up the door. Pushing her back into the seat, he slammed the door back on the side and it fell off again. With a curse, he lifted it up, opened the truck and threw it in.

Stalking back over to the drivers seat, he got in and gave the car gas. The sooner he got rid of her, the better. Pulling in front of the mansion, he stopped. Kagome's hair was a mess and she was shivering and he teeth were chattering.

"Get out and ask for Sango. Tell them that Inuyasha sent you and Naraku bit you, they'll now what to do." He ordered, Kagome nodded and got out of the car and jogged towards the double doors, greatful that she was out of his reach. Note to self, never slap/hit him again.

He spun the car around and drove out of the area and raced back towards where they first saw Naraku after he turned.

_**For those of you who don't know what "bite the curb" means. I'll put it in friendly turms. What it means is making a person literlly bite the curb of a street or something like that, and hit the back of their head as hard as they can. Well, that's how I understand it anyways, it might not be excately like that, but it's close enough. Violent, huh? Anyways, please reveiw!**_


	5. Nightmares

_**Vampire's Eternal Love**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**(L and V in this chapter)**_

Kagome walked over to the double doors and knocked on it. The door opened and a young female with scarlet eyes and short black hair opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Sango, Inuyasha told me to ask for her." Kagura nodded and looked around and pulled her in. Kagura blinked and looked at her throat. She sniffed at the wound and her face went pale, paler then it was as the blood drained from her face.

"Y-you've been bitten by him... So, he did turn..." Kagura stummbled away, she forgot about Sango and went to find Konna. Kagome stood and just watched her go, confusion on her face.

Another female walked by and stopped when she saw Kagome. This one had long black hair with aqua highlights and she was craddleing a new born.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Kagome nodded,

"Yeah, I'm looking for Sango? Inuyasha told me to ask for her and tell her that I was bitten by a male named Naraku." Her face paled also and nodded.

"Yes, follow me, I'll take you to Sango." Walking though the front room, it was wide and open. A long cherry wood table stood out in the far back and there was an arch that lead into the kitchen.

"Oh, my name is Rin, and you are?"

"I'm Kagome." Rin nodded and lead Kagome to the back room. Sango was leaning over the sink and looked like she was scrubbing something.

"Sango, you have a vistior, go on, I'll finish it." Sango leaned up and wipped her forehead. Sudds covered her arms and now her forehead. She nodded and left the sink and grabbed a towel and cleaned up.

This one had long hair, longer then Rin's and it was raven black and had hints of red highlights in her hair. She was also very lovely. Cleaning up, Sango tugged at her clothing and walked out of the back room and headed towards the living room.

Kagome followed and Sango offered her a seat and she sat down.

"So, what do you need?"

"Um, Inuyasha told me to tell you that a guy named Naraku bit me." Sango nodded and stood up and walked over and tilted her head to where the wound on her throat was visable and Sango frowned.

"Yes, I see. Wait here, I'll be back." Kagome nodded and waited while she came back. A young girl with solid white hair and white pjs came running out of the hall way Sango just left and the short haired female came running after her.

Catching the child in her arms, she walked over and sat down next to Kagome.

"What's her name?" Kagome asked, touching her cheek. Konna giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Her name's Konna and she's my child. And Naraku's as well. So, you where bitten by him where you not?" Kagome nodded and Kagura looked at the wound again. "But the wound smells of a rouge... and it also smells of him."

"Who was he?"

"He was Kagura's mate. Until he turned into a rouge." Sango said, walking back into the room. She had a blanket like thing in her arms and other things as well. Kagome didn't know what they where. Sango set down the basket and wrapped the blanket around her throat.

"What are they?"

She shook her head, "You don't want to know. The less you know, the better." Sango replied, putting pressure on the wound. Kagome cried out and jumped away from her.

"It must be treated, other wise, the poison in your veins will call to him. Rouges where once like you and me, but they become corrupted and turn. Not only are they evil and don't care about what happens to others, they can poison those they bit and the ones who have been bitten will either die or become a rouge his or her self." Kagome nodded and sat back down to let Sango treat the wound.

_**XxXxX**_

"Damn he's a fast motherfucker!" Sesshomaru shouted and dematerialized and streaked after Naraku. Inuyasha was closeing in fast and now with both of them on his trail, his chance to escape is almost zero.

Sesshomaru landed in an empty lot and Inuyasha streaked above him, chaseing after Naraku. But, Naraku was no longer in the air, he was fleeing on foot. Running towards his scent, Sesshomaru spotted the rouge a long way in front of him and Inuyasha was closeing in fast.

Sesshomaru pulled out his gun and held them at his side as he dematerialzed and followed Inuyasha.

Naraku stopped suddenly and turned around and jumped at the mist that was his brother. Inuyasha materialized and fell to the ground, and didn't get back up. _Shit! _Sesshomaru thought as he materialized right before Naraku hit him. He sheathed his guns and pulled out two black daggers in a flash and met the rouge head on.

Twisting in midair, Naraku tied to avoid the daggers but Sesshomaru landed a hit squarely in his chest. He roared in rage and dissolved into mist and vanished. Sesshomaru cursed and started to follow but stopped when Inuyasha screamed.

"Fuck!" That bastard must have looked into his past and caused it to seem like it was happening all over again. That was one thing he hated about them, they could see into your most deepest darkest secrets and bring them out so fast you didn't know if it was real or not.

Blinking, he looked over at him and ran over to his brother. Inuyasha was sweating badly and curled up in a ball and screaming like a child does when he has a nightmare. Sesshomaru sheathed his daggers and shook his brother's body roughly.

"Wake up damnit!" He shouted. Inuyasha didn't response and instead thrashed about as his past flashed in his head as a nightmare, a horrible nightmare that haunts his dreams night after night, except this time, it seemed like it was happening all over again.

_He woke up to sound of a loud clanging in his ears. Stareing though the darkness, he felt something sear his flesh as something shot out and struck him in the chest. Crying out, he fell backwards and passed out. _

_He woke up again, but this time he was in a different room. The room was completely bare, as was the walls. It was cold and with a start he realized that he was tied down to a plank of wood and three other males where standing above him with a needle in their hands._

_A female walked into the room, he didn't know who she was nor what she wanted from him. She walked over to the males. "Don't you dare mare his skin. If you mess up, I'll have your heads." She snapped. She turned to me "You may call me Mistress, that's all you need to now my new slave." The others nodded and they kept on jabbing at his flesh with the needles as ink left the needle and stained the inside of his flesh._

_After about ten minutes, the males stood up and left. The Mistress looked at his eyes._

_"So lovely, yellow eyes are the rarest color of eyes. I thought that color had vanished from our race, same with violent and purple. I guess it hasn't, not yet anyways." Her hand touched his cheek and he looked away. He looked away, disgusted that this stranger could waltz up into his life and start calling him her slave? Who the fuck did she think she was!? _

_He looked at his wrists and saw the bands that the males put on his flesh with ink. He furrowed his brow and jumped when the Mistress touched him. _

_"Hmm... You're so large." She muttered and kept on touching him. Her brows furrowed in confusion. _

_"Why don't you react? I am beautiful and still you don't responed to me." _

_"It is because, I am not affected by one such as you, and how dare you call me slave!?" He growled at her and snapped at her with his fangs. She slapped him and it busted his lip. He snarled at her and she bared her fangs._

_She crawled up onto the board and with a start, he realized that he was inside her. Moving back and forth, the Mistress was moaning and after a few minutes, she bent down and sank her fangs into his throat. The white hot pain made him gasp. He snapped at her throat and he almost got his fangs into her throat if it wasn't for another guard reaching down and jerking his head down onto the wood. He snarled and faught against the guard, only to be hit so hard his ears rung._

_After a few minutes she got off of him and pulled her silk robe back around her and walked around him. She nodded and turned around. "Guards, bring him to his new chambers." Now he was totally disgusted of this women, if he ever got free he would rip her damn throat out, tear her damn head off and throw it into the middle of the streets._

_Two males walked in, covered in irons. The males unbound him from the broad and shackled his arms and legs and pushed him foreward, they refused to look at him and he was humlitated at what just happened. He stuggled against them, but he was still dizzy from what ever they shot him full of in order to take him captive. And what was happening now._

_He was being led though a strange mansion, naked, and he was pissed off at the same time. His head fell in shame on what he has become. What the fuck was happening to him now, who the fuck did she think she was to put those marks on his wrists and throat._

_They opened the door leading to the Mistresses chamber and lead him towards the fireplace. Pulling on one of the torches out of the wall, the back of the fireplace opened and moved out of the way, revealing a secret passageway. He took mental notes for later when he escaped from this place and tore her freaking head off for ripping him from his family and his betroth, and on the night before his wedding too!_

_Pushing him though it, they lead him down a long stair case and at the bottom was a thick door. They unlocked it and pushed the slave though and shut the door and locked it. They must have known that he would try to escape so they left him tied up. The 'new' slave looked around him and there wasn't nothing to sit on except another plate form and the cold floor. _

_He walked over to the corner and huddled in it and looked around him. They didn't untie the chains on his arms nor legs and they where cold against his bare skin, so was the floor._

_The Mistress entered the room again and looked at him. Her lips lifted up in a smirk and turned and left the room. He snarled and lunged at her, only to be stabbed in the chest by a guard, he fell backwards and darkness consumed him._

"Wake up damn you!" Sesshomaru shouted and grabbed a dagger and stabbed his brother in the leg. Inuyasha yelped in pain and julted up, he was sweating all over and his skin looked a bit on the green side. Sesshomaru sighed and withdrew the blade from his thigh and wipped it off and sheathed it.

"Looks like pain brought you back, brother." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha held his hand in front of his face, his eyes wide as a plate, and the green color left to be replaced with a chalky white. "Damn, I didn't think he would develop that power so fast, it takes them about two to three years sometimes ten."

"W-where did he go?" Inuyasha asked weakly.

"He escaped after he hit you with that vision. Almost got me too, but I managed to get out of his way first." Inuyasha nodded and hit the ground. He kept on saying "damn" over and over again. His knuckles started to bleed and Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and picked him up and threw him on his shoulder.

"What the _fuck_!?" Inuyasha shouted and struggled against him. Sesshomaru growled and glared at him.

"I just stabbed you in the thigh, with a long dagger and you just got blasted by that vision. There's no fucking way I'm letting you walk." Sesshomaru said and headed back towards the car. "You'll trip and fall over and break your damn neck." he growled and Inuyasha groaned and struggled against him.

_**Hello again, I wanted to make his 'nightmare' more violent and graphic, but hey, I might get in trouble if I did, no? Anyways I hope you're enjoying it so far. And don't forget, to reveiw! Need feed back here people! Thanks for the reveiws so far though.**_


	6. Interrogations

_**Vampire's Eternal Love**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**(L and V in this chapter)**_

_**XxXxX**_

After what seemed like forever, Sango finally removed all the items they had wrapped around her throat and tossed them into a hamper. "Is that it?"

Sango nodded and stood up and left the room for a breif moment and came back, holding the new born in her arms. Sango was cuddleing the baby when the door burst open and every jumped. Miroku walked into the room, after helping Rin with the large pot she was cleaning. Sesshomaru came walking in, a very pissed off, Inuyasha on his shoulder. Sesshomaru had a hold of the back on his knees and Inuyasha was trying his damn hardest to get free.

"I don't like my face in your ass damnit! Let me go already!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru smirked and let go of his hold on Inuyasha. With a yelp, he fell on his head and fell backwards and landed on his stomach and was glareing up at Sesshomaru.

"That's not want I meant." he groaned.

"You should have said so." Sesshomaru shook his head and walked away and went up the stairs. Inuyasha got on his hands and knees and rubbed the back of his neck. Kagome jumped up and hid behind the couch. She didn't want him to know she was still here. And she also didn't want to get shot/stabbed/hit or slapped when ever he notices her.

Inuyasha stood up and cracked his neck and his knuckles and looked around. "Where's that female that I sent in here?" He asked. It wasn't harsh or mean at all. Just a simple question.

"Er..." Sango said, looking behind the couch. She sat back down and pointed behind her.

Inuyasha nodded and walked around the couch and crouched down behind Kagome. He tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped and turned her large chocolate eyes on him.

"You feel better now?" He struggled not to growl nor snarl at her, she looked so much like her is was scary. Kagome nodded yes and backed away from Inuyasha and hid on the other side of the couch.

Sango rolled her eyes and bent down and grabbed Kagome by the back of her shirt and picked her up and set her down on the couch. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, he was gonna find out who the hell she was and he didn't want to others around when he did.

He stood up and bent down and placed his hands under her arms and lifted her up with ease and carried her to his room. Kagome yelped and started to tell him to let her go. Inuyasha nodded to Sesshomaru and he shook his head and sighed.

"Don't worry about the female, he's just gonna get some answers from her nothing more." He said, noticeing Sango was on her feet and a snarl was forming deep in her throat. She looked at Sesshomaru and nodded. The baby was laying on his back on the couch. Sesshomaru walked over to the baby and picked him up and nuzzled his face against his son's cheek. A soft purr came from his throat that shocked everyone.

He never purrs, sure, males can purr but they hardly ever do. The baby opened his eyes and smiled and cooed and grabbed a couple of handfuls of his hair. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed the young and Rin smiled and sat down next to Sango. He walked out of the room, with the baby in his arms.

Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome was slapped in the face with the cold air. She jumped and struggled against him. Inuyasha walked over to the bed and dropped her down on it and he headed over to the shelf sitting next to the walkin closet. Kagome rubbed her hands on her arms and swung one leg onver the side of the bed.

Inuyasha removed all his weapons and set them down after checking them. He walked into the closet and stripped. Kagome gasped, getting a nice veiw of his ass and turned red and hung her head in embarressment. Inuyasha got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and didn't bother with a shirt.

Kagome looked back up and gasped when she saw the slave bands. She stood up and walked over to him and touched his wrist without realizeing what she did. Inuyasha jumped and turned his black eyes on her.

"Y-you bare the mark of the blood slave. . ." She muttered. Inuyasha growled and slapped her hand away. Kagome backed away from him when he turned his glare at her. Her eyes widen when he crouched.

"Don't you dare--!" He leaped at her and pinned her on the bed. The wind was knocked out of her and she gasped for breath.

"I want some answers from you and I want them now!" He growled. Kagome nodded and gulped. "First off, what where you doing around that rouge in the first place."

"I-I thought he was human and I needed a drink." She answered, his breath was warm on her face, his nose was inches from hers. Stareing into his coal black eyes, she shivered. They reminded her of a china doll's eyes, flate and empty.

He nodded. "Far enough, second, what family of higher ups are you from, I need to know so I can take you back." This went on for several hours. He kept on asking things and she tried to answer as best as she could. His breath had a sweet smell to it and it was making her dizzy.

"Okay, I have two more questions and that's it." Kagome nodded. "One, do you happen to have a sister, a twin maybe?"

Kagome blinked and nodded. "Y-yes! I do have a twin. . . But, she was killed a few years back." He narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know who killed her?"

She shook her head. "No, all I know it was her blood slave. She had one before but I freed him and then she took another one. I tried to free him, but sister didn't trust me around her bedroom so I never got to even see his face." Kagome sighed and looked away. Inuyasha was in shock. With a start, he jumped up and leaped away from her, glareing at her with blood lust in his eyes. Not hungry, he wanted to harm her.

Kagome shook her head and sat up and looked at him. He flexed his fingers and reached behind him and pulled out a black dagger that he didn't put up. Kagome's eyes widen in terror as he walked towards her.

"You..." he snarled, "You where the Mistresses sister... I thought you looked like her."

"'Mistress'? Wait... You where the other blood slave of my sister!?" Kagome asked stareing at him. His eyes where darker then black and the edges of his irises where red. Inuyasha growled and lunged at her, with the knife ready to sink into her heart. Kagome screamed in terror and jumped out of his way, right when the knife found the spot where she was.

"Why are you trying to kill me!?!" Kagome screamed again as he lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. The knife lay forgotten in the bed. Inuyasha anchored her arms behind her back and used a long piece of cloth that he tore from something that she didn't see and tied it around her wrists. He picked her up and lead her into his closet.

Her eyes fell on the skull, confusion crossed her face. "Who...?"

"Who do you think?" He sneered, his eyes slits. Kagome's face went white when she realized who the skull belonged too.

"Sister! You killed her, you killed Kikyo!" Kagome screamed and faught back against him. He grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, bareing her throat. Tears filled her eyes. "Why...? I didn't do anything to hurt you, why are you trying to hurt me?" She closed her eyes and jerked her head to the side. Inuyasha stopped his attack. Why the fuck was he attacking the sister!? He got his revenge already and didn't he swear to himself that if he ever did find a memeber of her family he wouldn't harm them. And he was trying to harm the one who tried to help him!

He let go of her hair, he let go of her completely and backed away from her. Kagome almost fell over but caught her balance before she tumbled over. Inuyasha was stareing at her, not with hate or blood lust in his eyes. Instead he looked horrified. He backed away from her and ran out of her room and dematerialized once he hit the hallway and streaked though under the doors and though the hall way and headed towards the front doors.

Sesshomaru darted towards the door and skidded arcoss the room faceing Inuyasha. He stopped in front of him with his arms held out. "If you go out there now in a matter of moments you be out there on the ground getting a hot tan." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha materialized in front of his brother. "Why are you so freaked out?" He asked.

"Because, the Mistress who held him prisoner as a blood slave, was my twin sister." Kagome said calmly, the dagger in one hand, and the rope in the other. She dropped the rope and handed the dagger over to Sesshomaru. Damn! She recovers fast from something like that just happened to her. Inuyasha thought to himself as he stared at her.

Sesshomaru nodded and took the knife from her. "Since sunrise is coming, I can't leave and get to my own home in time. So, I'm gonna need a room of my own, that is if you don't mind." Kagome added quickly. Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed Kagome's shoulder and lead her towards Rin's room. He opened the door and Kagome nodded to Rin. He quickly explained it to Rin and she nodded and got up and layed down on the couch.

Sesshomaru shut the door and headed back towards the main room. The sun was already up and the 'hangover' was starting to hit. Inuyasha was gone and he knew where he went, he went back to his room. Sesshomaru sighed and put in the code and walked to his own room.

_**Well, there's another chapter done and how ever many more. I hope you're enjoying it so far and don't forget to reveiw! Like I've said before, I only update me stories if I have reveiws, bye for now.**_


	7. Little Bastard

_**Vampire's Eternal Love**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**(L in this chapter)**_

_**XxXxX**_

The sun was up and Miroku was already gone, Sango went about her routine and Kagome lay awake on the floor. She gave the bed to Rin, so she could tend to the baby if it started to cry or whimper. She rolled on her side, and for some odd reason, she couldn't stop thinking about him, why did he hate her so much? Was it because she looked like her sister?

Sleep eluded her and she couldn't even close her eyes, she was so damn restless. She sat up and got to her feet and walked out of the room. She sighed and ignored the 'hangover' and started to explore. I liked these people, they accepted me without so much as a question... or, well at least all of them except Inuyasha. She thought to herself

And for some strange reason, she wondered if he would even start to like her. Fat chance! He tried to kill her for crying out loud! Kagome shook her head and patted her shoulders, _damnit all to hell, I need to get the hell out of here before I go crazy! But that fucking sun was up and it was bascily my jailer. _She groaned and walked towards the end of the hall way. Pauseing in front of his door, she pushed it open and looked around it. The bed was empty and he wasn't in the room. Kagome shut it and sighed, she turned to go back to Rin's room but stopped dead when she came face to face with him.

He blinked and looked at her confused. "What do you want?" He stuggled not to growl at her and Kagome sighed. She shook her head nothing and he looked around him and grabbed her hand and pushed her into the room. She yelped in surprised and stared at his back as he shut the door and walked over to her.

He loomed over her and she stood on her tip toes and faced him, nose-to-nose. He strached his head and sighed.

"Look... I'm sorry that I attacked you, for a second there, I mistook you for her. Why do you look so much like her?" Kagome blinked and stared at him, he was trying to apologize to her for attacking her.

"It's okay... Don't worry about it, if I was in your shoes I most likely would have done the same thing. I guess it's because we're twins." He nodded and looked away.

"Um... I guess you should go back, Rin might be worried about you." He walked around her and headed towards the corner. She noticed the blankets in the corner that she didn't notice before.

Goose bumps where forming on her arms from the cold and she rubbed her hands on her arms and sighed. Seeing her breath come out as a mist, she looked back at him. He was sitting down on the floor, covered up, and stareing at her as if trying to figure out why she hasn't left yet.

Kagome was confused also, and she didn't know why she was drawn to him like she was. Hell, she sould be scared witless of him. He cocked an eye brow, and Kagome almost laughed, he was being nice to her for once. She decided to push her luck.

Walking over to him, she sat down next to him. "What the...!?" He started to jump up and run away, but she grabbed his hand and kept him there. She knew that she was pushing it, but she didn't care.

Scooting closer to him, she leaned her head on his shoulder and she knew that he didn't liked to be touched by anyone. But she didn't care.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I don't know, but it's freezeing in here, why do you keep the AC on all the time?" She asked, nudgeing closer to him till she was pressed agianst him. She was impressed, she figured by now he would start yelling and cuseing and kick her out of the room but he hasn't... yet.

He didn't answer and he must be debateing on weither to leave or to kick her out. "If you're cold then leave." He finally said, his voice had a small growl in it. He was starting to freak out right at this point. Why was she doing this, cuddled against him! when he tried to freaking hurt her!? Kagome snuggled closer to him, it head and foot was toucheing him.

"I'm impressed."

"What?"

"You haven't stared to cuse to threaten me yet. Are you sick?" Inuyasha blinked and he almost fell over from shock. That was why she was doing this? To see what he would do? Damn! And he thought she might like him... wait... what!?! Why the hell was he thinking like this!? Damnit! She's that bitches sister for crying out loud!! Inuyasha jumped to his feet and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Hey what are you--!?" She started but he made a large step and she was along for the (bumpy) ride. She made an irrated _omphf _and started to shout at him. "What are you doing!?" She finished.

"You said you where cold didn't you? I'm just taking you to a warmer place." He snorted and opened his door and dropped her on her butt in the hall way. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Why that cheeky little bastard." Kagome grummbled, this isn't over, not for a long shot! I'll get you to like me, even if it killed me! She vowed to herself and stood up and headed back towards Rin's room.

_**XxXxX**_

Inuyasha shook his head, and headed back towards the corner. What the hell did she think she was doing? He didn't know and he did sorta like the attention she gave him, but it scared him witless. He knew that was mean, but he paniced okay?

The only female who showed him any attention like that was his betroth, but, she has more then likely mated another. Inuyasha shook his head. He wan't gonna go back down that lane, with all the damn 'what if's. He licked his lips and looked around his rook. He was still confused, he harmed her, tried to kill her even and she was acting like that.

He sighed and sat back down and wrapped the sheet around him and looked over at the heater thing. Standing back up, he walked over to it and turned it from 55 degrees to 75 degrees. The heater kicked on and he wrapped himself up again and sat back down in the corner and went to sleep.

_**I'm not in the mood to say much right now, I'll just say a few things: Hope you're enjoying the story, sorry its so short but right now I just don't want to type anymore, my fingers are hurting a bit and I need to get off the computer. Don't forget to reveiw!**_


	8. Games Of Seduction

_**Vampire's Eternal Love**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**(small amount of SC and L in this chapter)**_

Kagome sat down in Rin's room and layed down on the floor, she didn't want to leave with him so mad at her, and she wanted to get to know him better. She vowed right then and there that she would get him to like her no matter what it took or how long it took. She sighed and rolled over and let sleep clam her.

Pulling out in front of the police station, he groaned when he realized he was an hour late, and got out and walked up to the building. He opened the door and standing in his way was his goddamn boss. He cursed to himself and jumped back from shock. The man was slim and blond, but he was still a pain in the ass, even though he was a flirt with all the women who worked under him. But he was a royal pain in the ass to him, most of the time anyways. He was purple in the face from rage.

"Now now sir, remember your blood pressure. Don't want to have another heard attack do we?" Miroku said.

"In my office, now!!" He growled at Miroku, who simply glared at the cheif when he turned around and headed back into the office.

"Man, I can't wait till he gets fired or kicks the bucket." Miroku grumbled to himself, irrated. He went inside and all the other officers gave him pity looks. That made him even more nervous. He walked up to the office door and pushed open the door. The cheif was sitting in his chair, and holding an ice pack to his head.

He turned his cold blue eyes to him. "Do you know why I asked you to come here?"

"Ask? I thought that was more like 'get in my office or I'll shot you dead myself' comand." He knew he was pushing it, and what surprised him was that the cheif threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"Naw, I'm just so damn pissed right now. Five people have went missing sometime during this week and nobody doesn't know what happened."

Aw shit! Miroku thought to himself, damnit all too hell! And here I thought nobody knew about them five little bitches. Miroku jerked and listened when he saw that the cheif hasn't stopped talking.

"-- you understand the misson?"

"Er... What mission? Sorry sir, I was zoned out there for a second. Can you repeat that." Miroku asked, sheepishly.

"Miroku, you have a bad habit of doing that, here, just read the report. Your instructions are writen on a piece of paper in that folder. Now, get out of my office before I change my mind about fireing you."

"Fireing me?"

"I was gonna fire you, but then, I thought, 'hey, why not let the moron take the job.'" He laughed and Miroku laughed coldly. "Now, get out of here." Miroku nodded and walked out of the room and walked out of the building.

Stalking over to his cruiser, he got in and slammed the door shut. A knock on the window got his attention. Startled, he looked up and came eye to eye with someone wearing a large black jacket. Pulling the hood back, he jumped when he saw who it was. He jumped out and opened the back door and pushed her into the car, the windows were tinted and it blocked out the light.

"What are you doing out in the sun Sango?!" Miroku asked, startled, Sango leaned up towards him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh god, that cursed sun, it almost cooked me. Thanks for pushing me in the car Miroku." She murmured. She nuzzled her head against the side of his neck and sighed. Miroku was stunned at how she was acting.

"I don't feel so good, can we go someplace where it's dark?" She said in barely a whisper. Miroku nodded and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. After a few more minutes, with Sango nuzzleing his neck, he pulled next to a tall building in the shade.

"Sango, why did you leave in the first place? You know you could have been hurt." He said, turning around and looking at her dark chocolate colored eyes. If you look close enough, you could see little dots of aqua among their murky waters.

Sango scooted over to the door and opened it and shut the door and got into the front passenger seat. She shut the door and removed the hood over her head and scooted closer to him. Miroku gulped and looked out the window when her hand touched his thigh. When it started to move upwards, he jumped and stared at her, his mouth open about to say something.

Sango leaned forward and planted her lips on his and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Miroku, startled, tried to pull back but she got up and straddled his lap and clung to him. He tried to push her away from him, gently, but he couldn't even get her to move a slightest inch, half cause she had formed a strangle hold on the seat behind him, and the wheel in her back. His blood started to sizzle, and he gave up trying to be the noble one. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, angleing his head to reach deeper into her throat.

Their tongues dueled sliently and Sango moved her head, revealing her throat and Miroku kissed along her throat and jaw line.

Planting her mouth back on his, when he felt her sharp fangs growing, Miroku gave her one hard push and she fell off of his lap and onto the other seat, hitting him in the jaw with her foot without meaning too, after she bit his bottom lip.

"Sango!? What are you doing!?" he asked wipping his lip free of the blood, and rubbing his jaw. Sango sat there, rubbing the back of her head. She blinked and looked around the car and stared at him with confusion on her face.

"What am I doing here?" She asked, confusion writen plainly on her face. Miroku gawked at her, mouth dropped.

"What are you talking about? You followed me here, try to seduce me and then you bit my lip and it's bleeding." He said, his voice a little sharper then intended. He wipped his lip off again and rubbed the blood on his pant leg. Sango scooted away from him and stared around her.

"What am I doing here? I don't remember coming here..." Sango muttered to herself and looked around the car. She shook her head and got out of the car and walked out towards the building.

Miroku got out and followed her. "Sango? Come on, I'll take you back home. You can't be out in the sun too long, it could harm you really bad." She nodded and got back into the car. Miroku started the car and left the shade. Sango grabbed the wheel and turned it into the wrong direction from the mansion.

"Sango!? What is with you? I'm takeing you back home." She shook her head no.

"I wanna show you something. I found it a long time ago, back when I was a little girl." he nodded and followed her direction. After some time, the buildings where replaced by evergreens with snow covering their needles.

After a few minutes, she grabbed the wheel again and turned left. Miroku started to yell at her but stopped when he spotted the small trail that lead away from the road. Shrugging, "it's that way Miroku." he nodded and followed the trail that was extremely narrow, for his car that is.

After a few more minutes, with the trees coming in thicker and the branches hitting the roof of the car, he came across a tiny little cottage.

"See that? It use to be a dump but I fixed the place up nice and good." Sango said and she got out of the parked car. Miroku followed suit and leaned on the hood.

"Wow, it's nice looking." he said, really surprised to see a little home out here. He followed Sango up to the small porch and she opened the door and let him walk by. Hands on hips, he gazed around the small one room cottage and smiled. Turning around, he smiled at her. She smiled back at him, but this smile was evil.

Furrowing his brow, he stepped backwards and looked at her and tilted his head. She walked towards him and he took a few steps backwards.

"Sango? What are you doing?" he asked, Sango narrowed her eyes and vanished suddenly. Miroku gave a yelp and twisted around, looking for her. He felt arms wind around his front and turned his head and looked into her eyes. She chuckled darkly and turned him around towards the back.

The door, he just noticed, started to open. Creaking loudly, a figure cloaked in black walked though the door. Miroku looked around and noticed that all the windows were closed and shaded, so no sunlight could get in and harm Sango... or any others that she lured here.

The figure stopped in front of Miroku. Raiseing a hand, he gripped his jaw and turned his head back and forth.

"Good work Sango." He said slightly. "You have almost served your purpose. Soon, I will have no more use for you." Letting go of his jaw, he lowered his hood and Miroku stared, eye to eye, at the one person he hated more then anything (besides his boss, heh heh). Naraku.

_**Ha! Cliffie! heh heh heh, sorry it took so long to update. Oh, and it's not what it seams about Sango. Let's just say, the truth will be shown in the next chapter. She's not evil or nothing, but that's all I'm gonna tell you. You're just gonna have to find out for yourselves. Thanks for all of the reveiws I've gotten and don't forget to reveiw this chapter. byes!**_

_**Happy Holidays everyone!**_


	9. The Rogue Vamp

_**Vampire's Eternal Love**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**I do not own Inuyasha**_

_**(L in this chapter)**_

**xxxxx**

Sitting up and stretching, he stood up and let the sheet drop to the floor. Walking over to the door, he yawned and pushed open the door. Walking down the hallway, he nodded to his brother and looked around. Rin was there, so was Kagura and the two children of Rin and Kagura, but something didn't seem right.

Shrugging it off, he headed towards the kitchen and walked into the back room. Opening his mouth to shout at the human to leave Sango alone, he stopped and looked around. The back room was completely empty. Well, except for the shelves of food and the large fridge that held all the blood in it.

He opened it and looked at all the red baggies. They were marked as tomato juice instead of blood in case anybody broke in here. Yeah right, robbers would get in here the day he could walked in the sun light and not burn into a crisp. His chanced were like, zero to a million. Heh heh heh, at least if he got depressed enough, or pissed, he could always cook him self to a crisp under that damn sun. Crispy critter anyone? Any takers?

He walked up to the sink and furrowed his brows, there was usually soapy water at this time but the sink was completely dry. He walked out of the room, pushing the door aside and it swung back into place.

Walking back into the main room, he headed towards his brother.

"Where's the human and Sango?" Sesshomaru shrugged simply.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you have any concern for them two. As far as I could tell you loathed them." he said and sighed. "I don't know where they are, there's no telling. With Sango being a half-blooded vampire and human she can walk in the sunlight and not get killed by it. And if she stayed in the sun's light, she'll get a nasty sun burn though." Inuyasha sighed and walked away, unconcerned at what was happening to the other two.

**xxxxx**

"What did you do to her!?" Miroku shouted at the rouge vamp in front of him. Naraku smirked and walked behind him and picked up a lock of her hair and sniffed it.

"Ahh, did you know that half-breeds have a... certain scent about them." he dropped the lock of hair and walked back in front of Miroku. "Now, since I have the human here, Sango, you may go back to the mansion. Next time, bring me my so called mate." Sango nodded and let go of Miroku and backed away and headed outside.

Miroku stummbled and caught his footing and backed away from Naraku. He glared daggers at him and had his gun drawn and pointing at his chest.

"That's no way to treat an old comrade is it?" Naraku asked, and chuckled. He stepped up to the human and his hand lashed out and grabbed his throat. Miroku, startled, fired the handgun and it hit Naraku in the stomach. Naraku looked down at his stomach and looked back at Miroku and smirked.

Grabbing the gun, he pryed it out of his hand and Miroku whimpered as he twisted his wrist and let the gun clatter to the floor. Kicking it away, Naraku forced his head to the side that bared his throat.

Miroku grabbed Naraku's hand with both of his and tried to pry his hand off his throat, it was cutting off his air. Letting his fangs go, his eyes turned crimson as he reared his head back and thrust it forward and into his throat. Miroku screamed as the hot pain seared his flesh and he heard the stomach churning sucking sound as the vampire drank big gulps of his blood. After a few minutes, Naraku let go of Miroku and he dropped to the ground like a rock.

Naraku wipped the blood off his mouth and bit down into his own wrist. He smirked at the human laying limp on the floor and brought his wrist to his mouth. Now he would be his sire and he would have to do as he is told.

**xxxxx**

Walking into the mansion, Sango stopped suddenly and stared around her, she had no idea how she got there. The last thing she could remember was that she was getting ready for her rounds during the day and then nothing.

Shrugging it off, she headed towards the main room and spotted Rin, waving to her, she turned around and bumped into Sesshomaru. Apoloizeing for bumping into him, she turned to walk away but he grabbed he shoulder and spun her around.

"Wha--!?"

"Where's Miroku? He should be here by now." Sango shurgged.

"I dunno, the last time I saw him was when he left. Is something wrong?" she asked, furrowing her brows as Sesshomaru lowered his head and sniffed at Sango's shoulder.

"Just as I thought... I thought I smelt him when you walked in." Letting go of her, he turned and headed towards his room. Inuyasha spotted him walking up there and followed.

He opened the door as Sesshomaru was changing into his battle gear. "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning against the door jam.

"Get ready Inuyasha, I can smell Naraku on her shoulder and it's recent along with Miroku's scent. I have a bad feeling in my gut but I think that Naraku may have gotten his hands on Miroku."

"Ah shit!" Inuyasha cursed and walked away and headed towards his room. Getting ready, he stepped out and met his brother at the steps. Nodding to one another, they both walked down the stairs and headed towards the door. It was still daylight outside and the night should take over in about ten minutes.

Sango looked at them with confusion on her face. She looked at her shoulder and sniffed it herself. Gasping, she spun around and ran upstairs. She came back down stairs a few minutes later with a gun in hand along with a sabor tied onto her pants.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha snarled as he realized the sabor was his.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna help you two out."

"No you're not! Go put those weapons back up before you kill someone or yourself." Sango chuckled darkly and unseathed the blade in an flash and held it to his throat.

"Back off, as you can see, I am quit acapable of using a sword and a gun." she growled and put the blade away. "Besides, I recongize the pine scent in my hair. I know where he is." Sango said and pushed the two brothers away from the door and opened one of them and slipped out of it before the light could harm them.

_**Well, here's another chapter! I hoped you liked it and don't forget to reveiw!! Bye now.**_


	10. He Was Bitten?

_**Chapter Ten**_

**xxxxx**

Stepping out into the faint sun light, Sango shuddered and headed towards her car. The other two will be out shortly and she needed to get ready. Setting the sabor down, so it wouldn't poke her in the side when she's sitting down, she shut the car door and looked back at the old building.

It must have been grand when it was first built, but now it looked like it was about to fall. Of course, the outside look had nothing to do with the inside. The inside was study like a rock and the outside look was only there to discourage people from trying to get inside. Hearing a tiny voice in her head, she clutched her head with both her hands and doubled over as the tiny voice grew into a roar.

Standing up, she looked back at the mansion and walked around it. Heading towards the backdoor, she heard the front door open and slam shut and heard Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's voices and footsteps fadeing slowly. Hiding in the shadows in case they were mist and streaking above her, she didn't need them to know that she was still here.

Slipping into the back room, she walked past the sink and saw Kagome far off in a corner. Kagome was playing with Konna and talking to Rin. Rin held the babe to her breasts.

Slipping by them without them noticeing her, nor hearing her, she walked towards the scent of Kagura. Stopping at the stairs, she looked up and saw the backside of her walking down the hallway towards her own room.

Good, now that she was alone, it would be much easier to get her without the others helping Kagura. She walked up the stairs, slient like a gost and waited till she walked into her room. Kagura opened the door and walked in and started to shut it but Sango caught the door and pushed it back and walked into the room.

Kagura, startled, looked at Sango and furrowed her brows. Sango sneered at her and leaped towards her. Kagura opened her mouth to scream, but she didn't even get a breath before Sango coldcocked her. Kagura groaned and crumpled to the ground and Sango bent down on one knee and picked her up and flung her over her shoulder.

"Time to see your dear hubby." she murmured in Kagura's ear and slipped down the stairs and out the door and into the shadows of the night.

_**XxXxX**_

"What are you talking about? I don't see him anywhere." Inuyasha said, looking over at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed and looked around the forest. He could smell the cop, but he couldn't pinpoint its location. A light breeze caught a frew strains of his silver hair and gently slapped him in the face with it.

Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he looked around at the trees with his pale golden eyes. He glanced over at Inuyasha, his eyes weren't as dark as they usually are and he was curious at why. Inuyasha threw his hands in the air in a sigh of defeat.

"I don't give a flying rats' ass about what happens to the human. The dumbass gets what he gets for following Sango who was clearly brainwashed by Naraku."

"Yes, I am aware that Naraku had control over her... but when did he do that? The only way that can happen is if he's close to her."

"What if it was when he tried to get jiggy with her?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked away. Another breeze floated by and he caught Sango's scent.

"There!" he said suddenly and dematerialized and streamed through the trees. Inuyasha cursed and followed after his brother on foot, he didn't want to get hit by Naraku again when he was mist. No way in hell he wanted to see that again. You could kiss his ass 'fore he ever wanted to go through it again.

Inuyasha stopped behind Sesshomaru, as a colorful mist. The mist shimmered and Sesshomaru stepped out of it and the mist vanished. They both looked up at the little cottage and sniffed at the air.

"Yup, he's been here all right." Inuyasha said crossing his arms arcoss his chest. Sesshomaru walked up to the door, gun in hand, and kicked the door open. Rushing inside, Inuyasha expected to hear a gun shot, but didn't hear anything. He pulled out his dagger and a gun in another and walked in behind his brother.

Sesshomaru was bent down on one knee, his hand on the cop's throat. He looked up at Inuyasha and nodded.

"Still alive, but Naraku is gone... wait, where's Sango? Shouldn't she be here?" Inuyasha shrugged,

"I dunno where the hell she went to." Sesshomaru cursed. Picking him up at the waist, he tucked Miroku under his arm and walked outside.

"We best get him back before the venom in his blood kicks in."

"Venom? You mean he was bitten?" Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha groaned and sighed. "Great, just great! The next time I see that little half-breed hussy..." he finished his sentence with a snarl.

"Cool it, and come on." Sesshomaru said and opened the back seat and set the cop down. He shut the door and got in the drivers seat, and Inuyasha took the passanger seat. Starting up the car, he revved the engine and started back. Hitting a large bump made Miroku groan and he opened his eyes.

He looked at the seats and spotted the two brother's shiny hair. "Where are we going?" he said, his words a bit sluggish.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder for a second and looked back. "We are takeing you back to the mansion, you need to be treated for that wound you got there." Miroku nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Must still be out of it more likely." Sesshomaru muttered, Inuyasha just shrugged. "I noticed something Inuyasha," he paused and looked at his brother, "you haven't cursed much at all, are you sick?" Inuyasha gave him a dirty look and Sesshomaru chuckled.

_**XxXxX**_

Looking around the hallway, makeing no one was gonna see her, she opened the door quietly and stepped into it. No cold air slapping her face this time, she looked at the AC thingy and it said 75 degrees.

"I wonder why he raised up the temp?" She looked over at his closet and opened the door, seeing the skull of her once bastard of a sister, she shook her head. "Didn't I tell you that this would happen to you if you didn't get that second blood slave. The first one tried to kill you, but he didn't caused I asked him to leave you in peace."

Kagome sighed and looked around his closet. "Poor, poor Koga, I wonder how he is doing after I got him out of that hellish pit you stuck him in. I figured that when he escaped you, you wouldn't take an other... Dumbass, you truely were a dumbass."

Kagome left the skull and walked into his closet. She touched a piece of his clothing and sighed, the skull was a reddish brown color and she hated looking at it. Kikyo really was an idiot. Cause of her death, her husband... err, ex-husband wanted to marry her a week after she was found headless.

Her mother kicked him out, thank good, the fat little piggy. She still didn't understand why Kikyo married him, ewww. Kagome shuddered just thinking want would have happened if her mother had let him marry her. Hearing a faint breeze behind her, she ignored it and looked at the shelf that he had his daggers on.

She picked one up and touched it sheath and looked at the haddle. Black, the handle was black, she pulled the sheath off it halfway and looked at the blade. The blade was black but with crimson markings on it. And the sheath was the color of dried blood, a dark browish color.

This time, she felt a faint breath on her neck and she jumped and wirled around and hit someone's chest. Her heart fell to the bottom pit of her stomach as he placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up into the, yup, black eyes. His eyes weren't a complete black, only the irises.

"What are you doing in here? Gonna get revenge for your sister and cut off the man's head who took hers?" Kagome gulped, "well, here's the guy who did it." He leaned down, his face merely inches away from hers. "Only one thing, you only get one chance at it cause you won't like what happens to you afterwards." Kagome gulped, and dropped the dagger. He smirked.

"N-no, I don't want revenge for her, honestly, I loathed my sister. She was mother's and father's favorite and I was just... _there._" She looked into his eyes and noticed that they weren't as black, but a little softer.

Kagome touched his cheek, and he flenched away. Kagome stepped up to him and touched his cheek once more and took his face into her hands.

"I am truely sorry for what has happened to you. I tried to get you out, but my sister, she threw me out of the window... literally." Kagome sighed and stepped back. "I'm sorry I came into you room without your knowing, and I think I over stayed my welcome." Inuyasha walked out of the closet and looked around his room.

"It's... okay, don't worry about it." he sighed and walked out of the room. Kagome followed him into his room and stopped. He didn't yell at her, wow, she was impressed.

_**Another chapter down, yay. I hoped you liked it and don't forget the reveiws! Byes for now.**_


	11. The Real Folks Blues: Part I

**Chapter 11**

**I do not own Inuyasha, I wish I did, but I don't**

**(I only play with them)**

**xxxxx**

Stepping into Sesshomaru's room, Rin looked around and sighed. Ever since she had the baby, Sesshomaru has left her room so she could take care of the baby without him interfering, he had no clue at how to change a diaper, let alone sooth the baby to were it would stop crying. She heard footsteps outside the door but they went on.

She glanced down at the babe in her arms and hugged him tightly, he was the splitting image of his father. He already had his golden eyes and sliverish blue hair. With a few black highlights. Rocking the baby in her arms she walked over to the bed and sat down. This room once was a storage room. To be a little honest, she missed haveing him by her side when she woke up.

The baby cooed and giggled and she smiled. Planting a kiss on his forehead she stood up and left his room and headed towards her room right beside his. Stepping into her room, she looked around the dark room and settled the baby on one arm and walked over and turned on the lights. Her back was faceing the room and she rocked the baby.

Turning around, she gasped and her free hand fluttered to her throat. Glareing at Sesshomaru who was laying on her bed, his hands behind her head and his feet crossed at the anckled, he chuckled and got up and walked over to her in four short strides, he had her enclosed in his arms, her and his son.

"Don't do that, you scared me." Rin scolded him and he smiled at her. She smiled back, and reached up and kissed his cheek. Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips and took the baby from her arms and walked back to the bed and sat down, he patted the seat beside him and Rin walked over and sat down.

Rin leaned into his side and snuggled against him and he wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her throat. The baby gurgled and started to drool on his arm and he felt something wet on his arm and he looked at the baby chewing on his arm. He made a face at his son and Rin burst out laughing and took the baby from him and Sesshomaru grabbed a sock next to the bed and wipped his arm off and tossed it in the bin. Rin wipped his face off and rocked the baby and sang a quiet song to him. After a few minutes, the baby started to doze off and soon he was fast asleep. Setting him down in the crib, she pulled up the side and latched it so he couldn't get out and set by Sesshomaru.

In one fuild movement, he had her scooped up in his arms, bridal style, and she yelped quietly and wrapped her arms around his throat and looked at him with a silent question. He nuzzled her throat and walked towards the door and went into his own room, so they wouldn't wake up the baby.

**(A/N: LEMON AHEAD, if you don't want to read it, then scroll down till I say the lemon's over, kay.)**

He pushed open the door and walked into his room and shut the door with his foot. She looked at him and he set her down on her feet and brought his mouth and claimed hers with the lust and desire he's put under a leash for the past serveral months since the babys birth.

"I want to make love to you right here and now." Sesshomaru's gruff voiced filled her ear.

She ran her palms up his chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath hard, shapely muscles. She rose on her toes and flicked her tongue over his lips, he caught her head. Their kiss went deeper, slower, longer.

He nudged her against the wall and unbuttoned her shirt and palmed her breasts, teaseing them till she arched her back and his head dipped down and claimed one with his mouth.

"Sesshomaru..." she wormed between him and the cool wall. He undid her pants and slid his hand between her thighs, his fingers pressed into her, bombarding her senses. Tidal waves surged through her. His rapid breaths filled her ear and she could hear her own shallow gasps as he kept on stroking and teasing her. She stepped out of her pants and gripped his ass, "I want you, I need you now." she felt dizzy with a need so great her knees were quaking with it.

He groaned, "So do I, I'm so hard for you." He pushed a hand between their grinding bodies to unfasten his crotch. His erection sprung out, hard and smooth against her belly. Curving an arm beneath her bottom, he hoisted her up. He sheathed himself inside of her in a swift hard thrust. Rin cried out and he rocked her with the fury a man possessed. She clung to his neck, walking the opposite wall, giving contrast to his pwerful hips. His rythm was ruthless, ravaging, unbearably arousing.

Sight-dimming pleasure ripped through her her. "Yes." she cried. "Yes, yes...don't--_stop!_" she covulsed violently, her inner muscles clenching around him, milking his release.

He bowed his head and growled as rature overtook him. Rin had no idea how he carried them, but he managed to carry them over to his bed and layed down, him on top. He thrust against her and Rin moaned, hateing herself for moaning but couldn't hold it back.

**(OKAY, YOU CAN READ AGAIN)**

Not knowing how many hours went by, Rin came awake to the sound of her baby crying and stood up. Her cheeks turned hot when she grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her body. Walking out of his room, she felt a little sore. Geez, her body recieved a beating, a good beating, but a beating nonetheless.

She glanced behind her, at Sesshomaru on his side and she smiled at him and shut the door behind her. Walking into her room, she opened the door and turned on the lights. Looking up, she froze at what she saw. Her room was completely destroyed! Her cloths lay scattered around, her dresser in splinters. Her bed tossed to the side, the sheets ripped to shreads. Even her closet door was broken. Her gaze fell on the crib, it was beond worst then the rest of the room.

Holding her hand to her throat, she fought down the riseing panic and ran towards her crib and didn't see her baby. A scream ripped through her throat, and the scream ripped through the silent night. Sesshomaru jumped awake, he grabbed a pair of briefs and thrust them on,and leaped out of the bed and ran out of the room. Skidding to a stop in front of the door to Rin's room, he saw her crumpled on the floor, holding a baby rattler that their son would play with.

His blood froze and he walked around and stared at the room. Rushing over to Rin, he threw his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest and his shirt got soaked with her tears.

Inuyasha and Kagome appeared outside the door, Kagome gasped and stared at the room. Inuyasha walked into the room and snarled at the scent he picked up. Sesshomaru was angry, beond angry, he was furious. He never felt this much fury in his entire life, and he had a need for blood. Rin was near hysterical, she was crying and her cries had hiccups as well.

Inuyasha slammed his fist against the wall, it left a hole and he turned on Kagome. She flenched away and stared up at him.

"Come on, I need your help. Sesshomaru, I'm gonna track down that bastard." Inuyasha said.

"No." Sesshomaru growled, he looked up at Kagome. "Try to keep her calm. I'm going with you so I can wring his filthy neck!" The room stunk of Naraku.

Kagome walked over to him and he picked her up and took her into his room. Setting Rin down on his bed, Kagome got into the bed and held the hysterical women to her chest. Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome and buried her face into her chest.

Sesshomaru walked over and got dressed quickly and grabbed several guns and several daggers and gave them to Kagome.

"Protect her, and yourself. We don't know how long it is going to take." Sesshomaru said and stocked himself up with weapons. Kagome nodded and set the guns and daggers next to her.

"Where's the half-breed?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't know, but..." Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "If you see anyone but us, shot them. Even if its the cop. Shot. To. Kill." he said, his face inches from hers. Kagome nodded and squirmed under his glare and he turned and the two brothers vanished out the door. Kagome looked at the clock and gasped.

"They have less then an hour till day break!" Kagome said, Rin gripped her shirt and refused to let go. Kagome rocked back and forth, smoothing down her hair and soothing her in a soft and gentle voice.

**Well, there's chapter 11. You know, I kept on getting interupted by my dogs, they kept on jumping up in my lap. Annoying, but I love them two little doggies. Who else out there loves dog? Anyways, I hoped you like it and don't forget about the reveiws. Byes! Oh, one more thing, I cannot come up with a good name with the baby, anybody wanna help alittle with the name problem? Ta-ta.**


	12. The Real Folks Blues: Part II

**Chapter 12**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**((A/N) **My thanks to those who suggested names. But I'm afraid, that while suffering the web, I found a name that I really like and I'm gonna name the baby, Kioshi. (This is a boy's name to let you know, I hope at least) Oh, and if I do need another name, I'll refer back to the ones that were given. Thanks again)

**xxxxx**

Standing outside, he glanced at the sky. The sun would be up within the hour and they had no clue were the baby was. Sesshomaru was beside himself with rage, that amused Inuyasha a little, at how infuriated he was. Almost like himself. He felt bad that he wasn't keeping an eye out on the place like usual, but with Sango gone, and now the baby, he was starting to feel like it was about time to start locking everybody inside in one room. Till they got their hands on the filthy rouge, Naraku.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru and he looked back and nodded. Inuyasha grinned, he was gonna enjoy burning the bastard. Like slient fantoms, the two vanished in the slowly disappearing shadows.

**xxxxx**

**Two Hours Ago:**

Whimpering, she sat up painfully, and crawled backwards away from the inraged rouge vamp. Breathing heavily, she glanced over at the half-breed who was simply standing in the corner, looking dazed. She would be no help, she couldn't even help herself let alone anyone else. Kagura huddled against the wall, her eyes wide and mouth open. She cried out when Naraku thrust his hand out and grabbed a large lock of her hair and yanked her up off the ground.

His grin was a sneer and she grabbed his hand and tried to get her hair free. Giving it a good yank, she whimpered and he drew his face closer to hers.

"My sweet, _stupid_ Kagura. Did you think that you could escape me?" he asked in a cold voice. He drew his hand back and slapped her across the face, causeing lights to flash behind her eyelids. He let go of her hair and she crumpled to the ground, holding her throbbing cheek. Naraku turned sideways and smiled sweetly at her and walked over to Sango and cupped her cheek.

"Lovely, isn't she my dear? I always wondered why the bastard half-breeds were always able to stand in the light of the sun. Not for long though, but the sun doesn't cause their skin to catch aflame and burn into ashes like ours." Kagura blinked and glanced at Sango before looking back at Naraku. Sango looked like she was still in a daze, but a little more alert.

Naraku left Sango and walked over to a drewer and pulled it out. He reached into it and grabbed a long knife and walked back over to Sango. "There's also another thing that is very neat about their tainted blood." He glanced at his mate, cowering in the corner, her eyes wide. He grabbed Sango's arm and yanked her towards him and ran the knife across her arm. Sango didn't even flench, but the pain did clear her eyes some.

"Look, the wound is deep, but isn't there something odd?" he glanced back at Kagura. "She does not bleed. Now, you, for example..." he leaped at Kagura and she screamed as he plunged the knife into her shoulder. The tip of the blade made contact with the wall behind her. He ran his finger through her blood that was pouring out of the wound.

"You bleed." he finished and left the knife, enbedded into her shoulder and the wall. Kagura tried to pull away from the wall but was only rewarded with more pain and she cried out and gripped the hilt and tried to pry it out of her shoulder. Naraku chuckled at her whimpering and tears. He walked over and grabbed a black tarp and tossed it at Sango. She caught it without a word and looked at it and back at him.

"Go, go get our dear Konna and cover the child in that tarp to protect her from the sunlight. Oh, and do pick up Kioshi as well. I want a little bait to get the brothers down here so I can kill them both. Who knows, maybe the other female might come down. Her blood was very sweet and I wouldn't mind having another taste." He licked his lips and laughed. "And keep them both covered up good now, there's nothing worse then cooked children, that's what I've always heard."

"No! Leave Konna out of this!" Kagura heard herself yell. Her face paled when he turned towards her, as Sango left the little house, headed towards the place were the others were. Naraku grinned at her and sat down on the moth eated couch.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. After all, she's just as much mine as she is yours. Or have you forgotten that she _is _my child as well?" He yawned and looked at her through the corner of his eye, "don't go anywhere now" and started to chuckle.

**xxxxx**

Holding Konna under her arm, she walked towards Rin's room. Walking in front of Sesshomaru's room, she could hear moaning and a thumping against the wall. Paying no attention to the sounds issueing out from behind the door, she walked towards Rin's room and turned on the lights. Glanceing around the clean and tiddy room, she walked over to the crib and glanced down at Kioshi's face. He looked very peaceful, sleeping on his side and a small trial of drool on his cheek that was getting his pillow wet.

She looked around the room and within minutes, had all the sheets tore to shreads, the cloths scattered around, completely destroyed the closet door and the crib. But first, before she attacked the crib, she lifted the baby out and wrapped him and Konna with the trap. Konna was out cold, the death grip she had on the child's throat caused her to pass out within minutes and the child was sound asleep.

Satisfied with the room, she left the room and genlty shut the door. Walking towards the stairs, she went into the kitchen and walked out through the back door. The trap wrapped snuggly around the children, she headed towards the woods were Naraku waited.

**xxxxx**

**(A/N) **hey again, I know it's a bit short but I couldn't come up with anything else for this chapter though. Well, I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review now, ta-ta for now.


	13. Oh, Shit

**Chapter 13**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

(A/N) It's been a while, hasn't it? For those of your who were waiting for the next chapter, here it is. I'm not going to apologize for the long wait though. For the longest time there, I lost interest in all of my stories around the beginning of the year 2007. But for those of you who have and do like reading my story, I thank you for your reviews. Now I'm going to be quiet and get started on chapter 13.

**xxxxx**

The first thing he noticed when he came around was that his stomach was cramping terribly and there was a nasty after taste of something in his mouth. Miroku groaned and grabbed his head as a throbbing pain in his skull made its appearance. He wasn't sure what hurt worse, his head, or the rest of his body. His skin felt stretched tight over bones and he was almost afraid to move in case his skin might rip and tear apart.

He struggled to remember what the hell happeneing to him, but the only thing that came to mind was his boss tossing him out of his office with another warning. But, what else happened to him?

He thought miserably. He became aware of something, something that sounded a lot like crying. He forced his eyes open and shut them just as quickly as a low moan escaped from between his lips. With a shudder, he pried his eyes open and looked around the room. The floor was surprisingly dirty and there was a very sweet fragrance in the air that caused his stomach to cramp with need and his teeth to ache. Hell, he skipped meals before but none of his hunger pains compared to this. With a shudder, he forced himself up and pulled his battered body until he was able to rest against the wall.

"I see that your awake, Miroku." A feminine voice muttered. Miroku jumped and looked over at the far side of the room, it was rather large.

What spooked him the most was that the floor wasn't wood or tile, it was compacted dirt. He quickly looked around him and realized that he wasn't in a room at all. It looked more like a cellar than anything else. He searched for the source of the voice and spotted it. Kagura stared back at him. He took in her bloodied and soiled clothing, her battered and bruised face and arms.

She sneered at him and turned her face away in disgust. "I was hoping that you wouldn't survive the change. I guess now both you and your lover are Naraku's puppets. Congrats on surviving though." Kagura sighed and looked back at Miroku.

"Survive the change? What change? What are you talking about Kagura, and where the hell are we?" Miroku said and he took a deep breathe and forced himself to a crouching position. He took another breath and struggled to stand up. His legs were weak and he had to catch himself but he managed to stumble over to Kagura.

"You don't remember?" Kagura asked in amazement and disbelief as Miroku knelt down in front of her and took her chin in his hand so he could look at her wounds better. Being a paramedic before he became a cop came in handy sometimes, Miroku thought to himself.

"You keep on saying such strange things, Kagura. What on earth happened to you? You look like you became someones punching bag. By the way," Miroku said as he looked around the bare room, trying to find a light or flame or anything. "Why can I see just find when I don't see any light source?" Kagura's breath catched when a rank order met her nostrils, she jerked her head out of Miroku's grip and forced herself to her own feet. Miroku grabbed her arm when she cried out and fell.

He helped her up to her feet and Kagura looked at the wall opposite them. Miroku followed her gaze and noticed a door for the first time. With a whoop of excitement, he started to dash over there, but Kagura's hand snatched the back of his shirt. Causing his arms to spin like a windmill as he struggled to regain his balance.

He shook his head and looked back at the door as the sound of children crying met his ears. Blinking, he watched as the doorknob was turned and the door opened, letting in a gust of air that stunk of the same sweet fragrance that almost floored Miroku as his stomach once again screamed in hunger. He looked up as Sango walked into the room, carring a bundle wrapped in a black tarp as Naraku followed her. Miroku gritted his teeth at the sight of the rogue vampire. Naraku paused and looked at Miroku.

He grinned and evil little smile that caused Miroku's insides to squirm with disgust. What happened? Why didn't he remember something that was so ovious to both Kagura and Naraku. Miroku glared at Naraku's smirk. "I'm surprised that your up and walking around so soon after you were turned, my dear boy. Come and say hello to your sire, Miroku." Naraku said.

Miroku suddenly wanted to do nothing except go to Naraku. Horrified by being so compelled towards Naraku, Miroku bit his bottom lip as he struggled to keep his feet from moving. Naraku frowned in displeasure. "I said come to me, puppet!" He snarled. Miroku tasted blood as he realized that his teeth met. Blood poured into his mouth from his bitten through lip. With a start, Miroku felt his control slip from his own body and he watched in horror as he walked toward Naraku.

He grinned as Miroku walked towards him. Naraku heard the human behind him whimper in terror. He grinned wider as the rope around the human's neck snapped tight. He jerked on the rope suddenly, which caused the human to slam face first into the ground. The sweet scent of human blood tinted the air and Naraku felt his fangs unsheath at the sweet smell that was so much more appealing than any type of food.

Naraku turned around and bent down and grabbed the back of the shirt of the human and jerked her to her feet. She cried out as he lifted her in the air and held her in front of him. She looked to be no older than 15 years old. The young girl grabbed his hand and tried to free her blouse as tears poured down her face. He looked over at Miroku's stunned face. The sight of the terrified young girl must have snapped him out of the compulsion.

A pity, he guessed that the cop had more self control than he gave him credit for. It was going to be a little difficult controlling the man. "You must be hungry, Miroku." Naraku taunted and he looked over at Kagura who was holding Konna tightly to her chest. Sango was standing over in the corner with little Kioshi in her arms. The young babe was fast asleep in Sango's familiar arms. Her gaze however, was blank and void as she stared into space.

Miroku stared at the young girl in growing horror. How many children went missing each year, never to be found. Their parents scared and in denial that their little babies would never be seen alive again. Looks like there was another family tonight that was going to get the news that are the parents worse nightmare.

Miroku himself had witness the parent's breaking down and weeping in horror that their child was dead or missing. He himself had to tell countless parents and families over the five years he was a police officer. Miroku knew one thing, he wasn't going to let this little girl's family suffer in grief at the loss of their little one.

"Come Miroku, you must be starved. I'm amazed that you haven't pounced on the girl yet. You show real promise, my boy. But how long can you resist?" Naraku taunted as he slashed a finger nail across the girl's hand. She cried out as her skin gave way and blood pooled to the surface and flowed down her arms.

Miroku actually groaned aloud and he was shocked at the pressure on his canines. He opened his mouth and jumped about a foot in the air when he nicked his tongue of a tooth that was longer than usual. What the hell? Miroku watched as Naraku tossed the girl at him. Miroku lifted his arms and the girl landed in his grip, the force of which Naraku threw her at him caused him to lose his balance and he landed on his ass.

"I wonder how long you can resist the alure of her blood, my boy. Let's see how long a newly turned vampire can resist"

"V-vampire!?" Miroku cried out, that's when it hit him. Naraku biting his throat, drinking his blood till he almost passed out. Him slicing his wrist and forcing it over Miroku's lax mouth. The blood pooled into his mouth, forcing him to either choak or swallow. Miroku's stomach lurched when he realized that he swallowed. He pushed the girl away from him and touched his canines. They were fangs.

"Oh, shit. . ." Miroku muttered as he watched Naraku's retreating back.

"Oh, shit is right." Kagura replied.

**xxxxx**

(A/N) Well, there's chapter 13. If you liked it, review, if you didn't, don't bother to review. Since it's currently summer break, I might get around and post another chapter in a couple of days or weeks. No promises. Cya later I guess. Oh, and if my story reminds you of any book, it shouldn't because I started it like Lover Awakened by J. R. Ward. The rest of this story, all my idea, I didn't get any ideas from any other books other than the one mentioned above. Bye, bye.


	14. Safe Haven From the Sun

**Chapter 14**

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**(SC, L, V)**

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha kicked at the drying embers with a curse. He looked up at the dying flames of the tiny cottage where they located Miroku the other night. Inuyasha shook his head trying to contain his rage that reminded him so much of the fire before him. Sesshomaru walked around the burning ashes, sniffing at the air. He turned and looked at Inuyasha and shook his head no.

Inuyasha cursed again and knelt down in front of the ashes. The sun was going to rise in a couple of minutes and he could feel the glow from the breaking dawn at his back. They needed to get back to the mansion and wait out the day. Inuyasha hated waiting, he had no patience when it came to waiting for something. He growled softly as a sun ray hit his hand.

Sesshomaru came up behind him, his face was calm, cold, but underneath his cool exterior, a fury that matched his own burned within his brother. "Let's go, Inuyasha. We'll be cooked to a crisp if we stay here any longer." Inuyasha nodded at his brother, he didn't want to go. He wanted to track down that bastard Naraku and rage into him like an animal. Inuyasha stood up and he looked over at Sesshomaru as he dissolved into mist and streaked across the sky back towards their safe haven from the sun.

With another curse, Inuyasha followed suit.

Both brothers raced towards the door as the sun rose above the horizon. Slamming the door shut against the deadly rays, Inuyasha slumped against the wall, his skin felt tight and stretched across his skin. He knew he was going to have a nasty sun burn for a long time. He was going to kill that motherfuc-- what on earth was that disgusting smell? Inuyasha paused as he sniffed at the air. It smelt like something was burning. . .

"Your hair's on fire." Sesshomaru said calmly as he walked past Inuyasha's frozen form. Inuyasha let out a yelp and started to beat at his head. With the fire out, he was panting with another shot of rage at the embarrassment of his hair lightening up like a Christmas tree.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner that my hair was burning?" Inuyasha demanded at Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru shrugged, "I figured you would feel the fire sooner or later. I just don't want the place stinking like burnt hair." He replied and jogged away.

Inuyasha quickly caught up to his brother who was heading towards the room where Rin was. There was a squeal and Inuyasha saw Rin clasped tightly in Sesshomaru's arms. He watched as Rin turned a questioning gaze at his brother. Sesshomaru shook his head no. "I will get him back, Rin. Don't fear for him, I will get him back alive."

"I know you will." Rin said, unshead tears made her eyes watery.

Inuyasha felt a twinge, unsure what it was. He shook his head and jumped in shock as pale, slender arms wrapped around his waist. Startled, he went to push the woman away from him, but Kagome held on fast like a leech.

"Thank kami, you two are back!" Kagome exclaimed. She suddenly realized what she did and blushed from head to toe. She half expected Inuyasha to attempt shove her away from him again. What she didn't expect was that his arms encircled around her shoulders and he seemed to hold her to him for a matter of moments. However, in those few moments, she felt, well, _whole_. Safer than she ever felt before in her life. She buried her face into the hollow between his throat and his collar bone.

Kagome froze as Inuyasha's much large body suddenly tensed up. With a sudden shove against her chest, Kagome hit the floor on her back that caused the breath to woose out of her lungs. Gasping for air, she rolled onto her side and pushed herself up by her arms. Looking up, the breath that she was trying to catch, caught in her throat. Inuyasha's eyes were no longer black, they were red.

Blood red. He had his mouth open, and was snarling at her, flashing a mouth full of fangs. Fear held her frozen and she watched as he struggled with himself. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Inuyasha and grabbed his shoulder. Inuyasha snarled and swatted his brother's hand away and turned and stalked out of the room, his hands clenching and unclenching. Kagome watched him go, unsure what she just did that made him so terrorfing.

He didn't see where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from those three before the violence and fury swirling inside him got the better of him. He didn't want to hurt those who where closest to him. Even thought he couldn't stand contact, his skin _crawled_ with it, he liked the way Kagome pressed herself to him until she was literally pressed head to toe against himself.

But when she started to nuzzle his throat... Inuyasha cursed and slammed his hand into the wall. He kept hitting the wall until his knuckles were bloodied and he was sure that he had his anger in check. He hoped he didn't scare Kago-- why the _fuck_ should he give a shit what she thought about him! She smelled way too much like the dead bitch mistress. He absently fingered the burnt hair on his head, luckily it wasn't bad, but it was probably gonna need to be cut anyways.

He looked at a lock of his black hair and shook his head. He didn't care what his hair looked like. As long as it wasn't getting in his way, he just left it there. Besides wash and comb it, that was all he did with it. Inuyasha swore again, he suddenly needed to get out of this house. He needed to go and hunt that bastard who took the children.

Inuyasha swore again and was about to dematerialize.

"If you do that now, you won't get no more than three feet outside this door. What good would you be if you were thrashing on the ground getting burnt to a crisp." Sesshomaru said calmly like he knew exactly what Inuyasha was going to do.

"How 'bout you get off my fucking dick." Inuyasha growled, his anger still unchecked. He started towards his brother, about to punch his arrogant face to kingdom come when Kagome ran up to the two of them. Inuyasha saw out of the corner of his eye, her lovely eyes widening at the sight of himself. '_Good'_ He thought, _'Let her see the beast inside me so she knows who the hell she's dealing with.'_

Without another thought, Inuyasha slugged Sesshomaru in the jaw. Sesshomaru did nothing to avoid the punch, even though it whipped his head around hard enough to make the bones in his neck crack. Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha and cracked his neck back into place.

"Feel better since you hit me? Even though I was only looking out for your well being when I told you to don't leave this place?" Sesshomaru said dryly. He was starting to get tired of this.

"Um..." Kagome started, unsure whether she should talk or run for her life.

"_What!_" Inuyasha snarled as he turned his raging gaze at her. Kagome paled as all the blood rushed out of her head, making her a bit light headed. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, placing himself between Inuyasha and the woman. That made Inuyasha more pissed. _Mine_. Crossed his mind suddenly, _not yours. Mine!_

Kagome suddenly thought it might be the best for her well-being if she got the hell out of dodge, but there was a nagging suspicion in the back of her head. "Has either of you two seen Miroku lately?" She flinched at Inuyasha's sudden string of curses.

"No." Sesshomaru said simply, while Inuyasha said, "Why the hell should I go and see that worthless garbage, why should I even fucking care anyways? The stupid pussy-whipped human got what he deserved when he followed Sango to that cottage."

_'Oookay... Not going to talk to Inuyasha until he's at least a little civil.'_ Kagome eyed Inuyasha around Sesshomaru's impossibly tall and board shoulders. Inuyasha's eyes were no longer red, they were black again. His lips were drawn back from his fangs, his skin was starting to look a little tanned. Maybe he got a little too much sun light. She sniffed the air, 'why on earth does it smell like some one's hair was on fire?' His chest was much boarder than her own, his hands were clenching and unclenching like he was having problems holding himself in check.

Even though he was utterly terrifying, he still made her wet between her legs.

Kagome suddenly wondered what it would feel like to surrender to him while he pounded into her body. His strong arms holding her in place and those fangs buried deep into her throat. She eyed him hungrily, hell, would she even be able to take all of him? His body was large, surely he was well hung. At least she thought so. She suddenly wanted to have him take her, right than and there, screw the consequences. Kagome felt her panties become utterly soaked as heat pooled in her lower belly.

Inuyasha groaned as all the anger and rage drained from his body. He could smell the desire and sex coming off of her in waves. Inuyasha moaned her name as he started for her, his erection strained at his pants and he moved his legs around to make room for it. Sesshomaru was standing between the two of them. The smell coming off Kagome turned him on, but his suddenly rock hard erection wasn't for her, no, it was for a different little vampire.

He eyed both of them, Inuyasha was no longer throwing off anger and self-loathing anymore. He was pretty sure that Kagome was safe, er... scratch that, as safe as anyone could be with his brother.

Inuyasha was barely aware that Sesshomaru vanished from the room. Hell, even if a pink elephant trampled through the room, he wouldn't have been aware of it either. He was freaking _zoned_ out at the moment, watching Kagome's face flush and her bottom lip trembled with the desire to have sex.

He wasn't aware he moved, the next second, Kagome's back met the wall and her chest met his own as he crushed his mouth to hers. Kagome moaned and felt herself bloom even more for him. He thrust his tongue into her open and inviting mouth and grabbed her rear and picked her up, she had to wrap her legs around his waist to help lock herself in place. She was right were he wanted her to be, he rammed his erection into her core. Even though both of them were still fully clothed, it still caused a pleasure friction. Both of them moaned.

Inuyasha was aware that anyone could come across the two of them like this, he was still in the main foyer. Forcing his sex starved mind to work, he walked towards the nearest room he could get to, that had the nearest bed. What better way to past the day than with hours of hot, and sweaty sex? '_Not a damn thing'_, came to his mind as he headed towards a bed.

(A/N) Well, there's ch. 14, hoped you liked it and that's all I have to say right now. Don't forget to review, bye now.


	15. Humans are Nothing but Cattle

**Chapter 15**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**xxxxx**

"Keep glaring at the door and you might burn some holes in it." Kagura said dryly, watching Miroku glare at the door where Naraku vanished through with Sango and the young. Miroku blinked and looked over at Kagura and at the young girl. She looked fairly young, with dark hair in a tightly twisted bun.

Ever since Naraku tossed the girl at Miroku, she hasn't even moved once from her fetal position over in the farthest corner away from both himself, and Kagura. Miroku didn't blame the girl, he groaned inwardly as the sweet smell of her blood clogged his nostrils. Horrified by the urge to drain the poor girl dry, Miroku was trying to keep his distance from her, as far away as possible given the cramped spacing.

Miroku ran his hands through his hair again, it was probably sticking up in spikes, the number of times he ran his hands through it the past half hour, or was it an hour? He wasn't sure how much time has passed, he only knew it was slipping away. Hell, he didn't even know if it was day or night, so how the hell was he going to get out of this place.

The damned door was enforced tighter than a bank vault, the entire room was surrounded by a thin coating of steel or iron. He discovered that by digging at the wall until he almost broke his fingers when he hit the metal. Kagura made a sharky comment that if the room was only surrounded by dirt than she would have materialized and left the room already, screw the chance of the sun being out.

Miroku kicked at the door again before he sat back down. The girl's consent whimpering was starting to get on his nerves, she sounded like a whipped dog. Miroku slammed his head into the door, which did not help anything except by giving him a migraine instead of the headache throbbing between his eyes.

Rubbing the back of his head, Kagura scoffed. Thinking back about it, he wasn't too sure how the hell he got here. The last thing he remembered was the women treating his bite wound, trying to keep the venom from taking hold, even though he didn't know what the hell that meant in the first place. No one bothered to answer any of his questions, even though all of them were probably stupid and incoherent in the first place.

"Hey, Kagura, how did I end up here in the first place?" Miroku asked, figureing he might as well ask instead of letting his imagination run rampant and get him even more worked up.

Kagura sighed and absently smoothed Konna's hair down, it was sticking up. "Miroku, I figured you of all people would know how you got down here. You was following Naraku like you were his loyal _dog_, I guess he probably called you to him like his puppet, which you are now." Kagura said simply, Miroku watched her turn her attention back to smoothing down Konna's hair.

It was starting to get hot in the room. Persparent gathered around his forehead and upper lip. He absently whipped the sweat off before it started to run into his eyes and cause him even more discomfort.

Miroku cursed ruefully and muttered, "Well, I'll be damned." Miroku ran his hands through his hair once more, making it stick up even more. His stomach was cramping, his teeth were sore, his throat felt like sandpaper... All in all, he felt pretty damn shitty. Absently rubbing his sour stomach, Miroku hit his head on the wall again. _Well shit_. Now what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Why can't I see anything?" Miroku jumped and turned his eyes over to the young girl, she was sitting up on her knees. No longer lying in the fetal position. He honestly felt pity for the girl, she probably didn't have a single clue what was going on. His eyes glued to the girl's throat where her pulse was visible.

He swallowed, thinking what it would taste like to sink his teeth into her throat and drink without any remorse whatsoever. He wondered if it would stop the pain in his body, he silently hoped the pain would stop, but he felt weak. His legs were weak, it took a lot out of him just to run his hands through his hair in aggravation. Not to mention his freaking throat. He's known what it felt like to go without water for a day or two, it felt like hell, but the way his throat was now. It felt like there was a fire taking over and burning him on the inside.

Shit, it fucking hurt when he freaking talked and swallowed. He knew one thing for sure, he was in prety fucking _bad_ shape.

Without realizing it, he was up and stalking towards the girl, his fangs bared, his hands curled inwardly like claws. He literally left his logic and thinking mind in the gutter. He only thing he knew would that her blood would make the pain go away.

"Miroku? Miroku! Listen to me!" Kagura shouted. Miroku blinked and looked down and saw a dark head resting against his chest, his arms were wrapped around her, her head pushed slightly to the side for better access to her throat. She struggled against his hold, terrified sounds coming from her mouth. Horrified, Miroku shoved the girl away from him and stumbled backwards.

"You need to feed." Kagura said simly. "The human' life is not important. She will be _nothing _but a nuisance and in the way. Feed from the human and build up your strength and resistance. Otherwise, you'll be weak as a new born pup and you won't have any strength to resist Naraku's calls. That's how he got you to obey when you came in here. You were too weak. Bite the girl, drain her dry if you--"

"NO!" Miroku _roared _and he was in Kagura's face, fangs flashing and snarling. "How 'bout if I drain _you_ dry instead, you cold hearted bitch! Her life is just as important as yours is!"

"She, along with all other humans are nothing but stupid cattle waiting to be slaughtered! Their life's are _not important_!" Kagura roared back at him. "They are useless to us, except for food. That's all they are and all they ever will be, food! Don't you understand now?"

"Then I guess that makes _me_ food too, doesn't it, you _disgusting _bloodsucker?!" Miroku shouted back at her, the only thing he could see was red. Literally, everything was in different shades of red. Dark red, light red, blood red, even pink.

"You're not a human no more, you ignorant dumb ass! You are just like me, Konna, Inuyasha, and the others! A _vampire!_ Not a stupid _human!_ Her life holds no value to us! She's nothing but in the way! If you would know this then she would already be dead and you would be strengthened! She is nothing, nothing to us. The only thing from her that is important is her blood!"

"She had no more value then you? Hah! Now that I think about it, Naraku put more value on her life then his own mate's! I guess that makes her much more important then _you_are!" Miroku knew he hurt he badly when she flinched the way she did, but he didn't give a damn. No, he was too pissed off to even worry.

The way she talked about the girl's life like it was nothing to her than a slab of meat. Kagura really was a cold hearted bitch. He saw the hand coming long before it made contact. He could have moved, avoided it easily, but he didn't. Her slap caused his head to whip around, causing him to think he might have gotten a minor form of whiplash.

Within a heartbeat, Miroku lifted his hand, ready to strike her back. He froze at how Kagura's eye's widened to dinner plates and how she flinched away from her. _Shit._ His anger fled from his veins and everything red slowly vanished from his sight until the colors were normal.

Miroku lowered his hand and grabbed Kagura and gave her a hug. He could never understand why a man would take out his anger and frustration out of the weaker sex. He was always the hardest on wife beaters. He didn't believe that he almost joined their ranks by striking back at Kagura when she only hit him because Miroku, himself, hurt her badly.

"I'm sorry, Kagura." Miroku muttered before releasing her. His anger drained from his body, he stumbled back over to his sitting spot. He suddenly thought about a new born calf as it struggled to stand up and walk with it's long and springy legs. The tip of his toe caught on something and Miroku stumbled and fell flat on his face.

He groaned, his face was sore, but not as sore as his damaged ego. Talk about undignifying. To tired to move, to weak to get up, Miroku just stayed there, lying on the ground. That little outburst really did cost him a great amount. He heard Kagura sigh.

"I'm sorry too, Miroku." Kagura took a deep shuddering breath. "Now since that is out of the way, you still need to fe--"

"No, no, no, no, no! I am sorry Kagura for what I said to you about Naraku, but I will not drain the girl dry and cause her pain." Miroku sighed and shook his head, she was never going to change, was she?

"You don't need to drain her dry, I can block the experience from her memory, she doesn't even know that we almost got into an all out war. I simply put her to sleep so that she doesn't get even more fearful."

Miroku blinked and looked up at Kagura from were he was lying, the strange angle hurt his neck, but he kept looking at her, as hope dawned on him. If what she said was true, then maybe he could take only a little from her and keep her from knowing what was going on.

"I can, and I will keep her from feeling pain, I'll just keep her asleep to keep her from struggling with you. All you have to do is trust me on this."

Trust? Trust can go a long way, but he wasn't too sure if he trusted Kagura with the girl's safety. But beggars can't be choosers, and the way it was looking to him, if he didn't get something pretty soon, then the girl would be dead. He could feel his control start to slip away even now as he thought about letting Kagura help him.

The sweet fragrance coming from the girl was intoxicating. Miroku closed his eyes as he deeply inhaled the scent. The fragrance coming from the girl was a great scent, with a sweet edge. If Miroku was able, he probably would have moved closer to the sleeping girl. It was tantalizing... pungent... yet sweet. He felt his fangs slide out at the yummy scent.

He groaned as his stomach rippled as if it was in agreement. Little painful cramps started to get worse as he breathed in the scent. As first, he did his best to ignore it, now since his subconscious knew he was going to bite the girl, it was much, much harder to ignore. . . Oddly enough, he was just about tired of ignoring the girl's sweet perfume. Hell, he was just about tired of resisting what his body wanted, and needed.

He was _hungry_, and this poor human child was the nourishment his cramping body terribly needed... _Just do it!_Miroku blinked at the voice in his head, J_ust bite the damn girl and drain her dry. Drink all of her warm, sweet blood. It will nourish you, stop the pain and make you feel so much better..._

Miroku gritted his teeth together as he felt adrenaline pour into his already burning veins. He fought with himself to keep him from jumping up and tearing the human's throat out.

Oh boy, he was _in _deep shit, no doubt about that. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

_xxxxx_

(A/N) I bet you guys hate me now don't you? Don't worry, the next chapter will be about Inu and Kags and the possible lemon, so no worries. Heh heh heh, don't forget to review. Bye now.

-- sais sera


End file.
